L'amour peut parfois être tragique
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Six mois sont passés depuis la fin de la bataille contre Damien Darhk ! Oliver jongle entre son statut de Maire de Star City et ses activités nocturnes avec Felicity. Un soir, il décide de faire savoir à Felicity qu'il souhaite recommencer quelque chose avec elle, mais le pire cauchemar d'Oliver se produit. Ma vision de la S5.
1. NOTE EXPLICATIVE

**Note d'explication**

Suite aux nombreuses Reviews concernant cette fic, des explications s'imposent.

Avant tout, je m'excuse pour ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des Reviews sur cette fic (que j'ai conservées sur ma messagerie) et qui avait commencé à la lire, mais j'ai pris la décision de supprimée cette fic.

Pourquoi, c'est très simple, même si nous sommes en république et même si les Reviews sont faites pour commenter et ou critiquer, il y a certaines choses qui ne se disent pas !

En effet, ayant engendré une trop grande polémique suite à ma demande, demande qui n'a pas plus à certaines personnes qui n'ont pas compris, sans compter les Reviews de certains Guest qui étaient limite insultant, j'ai pris la décision de supprimée mon écrit. Je remercie néanmoins le Guest Saber qui avait parfaitement compris ma demande étant donné qu'il était lui-même à cette convention (désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnu ^_^).

Si je le remets aujourd'hui, c'est pour que les gens qui l'avaient lue et qui avaient commencé à la lire, pussent avoir le plaisir de poursuivre la lecture.

Je demanderais juste et sans critiquer de respecter ma demande, à savoir, de ne pas reprendre la phrase tel qu'elle a été écrite. À la moindre Reviews déplacée que se soit d'un Guest où d'un inscrit, je supprimerais de manière définitive cette Fanfiction consacrée à Arrow et au couple Olicity et elle n'apparaîtra plus jamais sur aucun site !

J'ai été suffisamment plagié par le passé, je n'ai pas envie de débattre sur le sujet, sachez juste que c'est désagréable quand certaines personnes s'approprient votre travail et ou votre idée ! Je ne demande pas grand-chose, je souhaite juste que les propos d'Emily ne soient pas repris tel qu'ils sont écrits dans ma fic.

Concernant les Reviews des Guest et inscrits pour ma fic Mission Difficile, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir poster la suite que je dois finaliser, mais cette polémique ne m'a pas donné envie d'écrire quoi que ce soit, pour tout vous dire, j'avais même envie de tout supprimer et d'arrêter définitivement la série, d'autant plus que je pense que la Saison 5, va être tout sauf sympa à voir. U_U'

Bref, sachez qu'avant ce souci, j'avais déjà commencé à travailler sur la fin de Mission Difficile, même si les chapitres entre la fin du 14 et ces derniers chapitres vont être difficiles à mettre en place, mais j'espère arriver à faire en sorte que les chapitres suivants soient cohérents avec la fin.

Merci à vous et bonne lecture,

 **XXX**

 **Haruka**


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouvel écrit qui j'espère vous plaira. Attention, assez dur donc je vous invite à préparer vos mouchoirs, bah oui, Arrow n'est malheureusement pas le monde des Bisounours (même si on le voulait ^^) je n'en dis pas plus, sinon, plus de suspens ^^.**

 **Comme d'habitude, 100 % Olicity**

 **Cette idée provient d'une info qui a été dévoilée lors du Heroes & Vilain de début juillet. Il semblerait que Felicity ait un petit ami, mais cette info n'est pas certaine, d'autant plus que Stephen Amell adore plaisanter, comme lors de la rupture du couple Olicity qu'il avait dit que c'était peut-être à cause du fait qu'il soit toujours marié à Nyssa.**

 **Cela est en quelque sorte ma vision de la Saison 5.**

 **On se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude ^^**

* * *

 **Titre : L'amour peut parfois être tragique**

Six mois, six longs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la bataille contre Damien Darhk, six longs mois que le Team Arrow a été en partie dissoute par ses propres membres. Avec la mort de Laurel Lance, le Black Canary, John et Thea avaient décidé de quitter le Team durant quelque temps. De leur côté, Oliver qui est devenu le Maire de Star City et Felicity qui a repris son rôle de PDG de Palmer Tech continue à deux de sécuriser la ville le soir. Oliver sous l'identité de Green Arrow et Felicity sous l'identité d'Overwatch. Même si la confiance s'est de nouveau installée entre eux, ils ne se sont pas remis ensemble. Un soir, après une mission de routine, le pire cauchemar d'Oliver a débuté.

Flash-Back

Comme tous les soirs, depuis plusieurs, Oliver endosse son second costume, celui de Green Arrow afin de mettre un terme aux agissements de quelques dealers et autres criminels pour le bien-être des habitants de Star City. Même s'ils ne forment un couple, Oliver est heureux d'avoir sa Felicity près de lui, de savoir qu'elle aide dans les missions lui donnant le courage de continuer. Comme à son habitude, Felicity a fait quelques piratages informatiques et informe Oliver qu'un violeur sévit depuis quelque temps. Ce dernier en plein exercices sur le Salmon Ladder se laisse tomber et s'approche d'elle, torse nu, une serviette autour des épaules.

\- Tu as des infos ?

\- Apparemment, il se fait passer pour un gigolo, entre parenthèses, je me demande ce que les hommes gagnent à être des bêtes sexuelles !

Aux dires de la jeune femme, Oliver sourit en se disant qu'elle est fidèle à elle-même.

\- D'autres infos ?

\- Oui, il semblerait qu'il chasse entre la troisième et quatrième rue et étrangement, il y a un bar qui s'appelle le Lancelot, et c'est dans ce bar que les victimes ont été vues pour la dernière fois.

\- Ok et du côté de la police ?

\- Pas grand-chose, sauf que l'homme qui est le principal suspect dans cette affaire a des alibis en béton. À chaque fois, il prouvait qu'il était à l'autre bout du pays !

\- En effet, c'est étrange. Tu as l'adresse de ce type ?

\- Je t'ai déjà envoyé les coordonnées GPS sur ton portable !

 _Souriant_ \- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi !

Felicity lui rendit son sourire, alors que Oliver posait sa main sur son épaule avant d'aller s'équiper. Une fois prêt, Oliver se dirige vers la sortie quand.

\- Oliver !

Ce dernier se retourne et voit la jeune femme près de lui, inquiète.

\- Oui ! ?

\- Sois prudent

\- Je le suis toujours !

Oliver comble la courte distance qui les sépare et pose ses lèvres sur son front afin de l'embrasser longuement avant de s'écarter d'elle à regret et de quitter le QG. Felicity reste sans bougé pendant quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa transe suite à l'entente du vibreur de son téléphone. En voyant le destinataire du message, Felicity sans la culpabilité s'emparer d'elle. Elle redouter cette conversation, mais n'a pas le choix. Elle mit cette discussion de côté et entreprit de se mettre à son poste de travail, oreillette d'Oliver relié à la sienne afin qu'ils puissent communiquer. Oliver informa Felicity qu'il était arrivé sur les lieux et lui fit savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien bâtiment à l'abandon et lui demanda le plan. Deux minutes plus tard, Felicity envoyait le plan à Oliver qu'il la remercie et entreprit d'y rentrer. Une nouvelle fois, Felicity lui demandait d'être prudent, ce qui fit plaisir à Oliver de savoir que bien qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle s'inquiétait encore pour lui. Suivant les instructions de Felicity, la mission se passait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs coups de feu se fient entendre. Depuis le QG de la Team, Felicity entendit les coups de feu et prit peur pour l'homme pour qui malgré tout, elle avait toujours des sentiments.

 _Criant presque_ \- Oliver… _Plus doucement_ Oliver…

Durant l'attente de réponse, Felicity sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle, elle avait peur de le perdre comme à chaque fois depuis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

\- Ça va, je vais bien. J'ai mis hors d'état de nuire l'homme en question, je rentre !

\- D'accord, j'appelle les forces de polices.

Même si Lance n'en faisait plus partie, il avait laissé des instructions à son successeur en lui disant quoi faire quand il recevait un appel d'une certaine Felicity Smoak. Une fois cela fait, Felicity entendit l'arriver d'Oliver avec impatience, ayant eu peur pour lui, après avoir entendu des coups de feu. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit arrivé, elle quitta sa chaise afin d'aller se blottir dans ces bras. Oliver fut surpris d'un tel geste de la par de la jeune femme, mais ne fit rien pour la repousser, au contraire, de sa main libre, il serra la jeune femme contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés avant que Oliver s'écarte à regret

\- Je vais bien, je t'assure.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur…

\- Je sais excuse moi.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Oliver s'écartait de la jeune femme afin d'aller se changer. Il rangea son Arc et s'apprêtait à aller se changer, quand la voix de Felicity s'élevait sans leur QG.

\- Mon Dieu Oliver mais… Mais tu es blessé ! Tu as le dos plein de sang !

Oliver retira son haut de son costume de Green Arrow et vit en effet que sa tenue était couverte de sang.

\- Je n'ai même pas senti qu'ils me blessaient. L'adrénaline probablement.

\- Assit toi, je vais te soigner.

\- Laisse Felicity, ce n'est pas grave !

 _Soupirant_ \- Toujours les mauvaises habitudes Monsieur le justicier ! Assit toi !

Oliver sourit devant le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme et ne voulant pas s'attirer ses foudres lui obéit. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement lorsque les mains de Felicity touchaient la peau nue de son dos. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti ces mains sur sa peau. Il se dit qu'il devrait se blesser plus souvent rien que pour avoir le plaisir d'avoir ces mains sur sa peau. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il lui fit savoir une chose qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Tu me manques tellement !

Felicity stoppait tout mouvement et regarder le dos de son ex-fiancé. Malgré que les dires d'Oliver lui fient plaisir, cela lui fit mal au plus profond d'elle-même. Après un court moment, elle reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Oliver ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, mais aurait souhaité qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. Son silence lui fit mal mais il ne devait pas forcer les choses entre eux, c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle était restée à Star City.

\- C'est bon j'ai fini, ce n'était heureusement pas trop grave.

\- Merci Felicity.

Oliver se leva et alla dans la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche pendant que Felicity rangeait tout le matériel. Elle était installée devant ses écrans quand Oliver sortit de la douche. Il en profitait pour la regarder et se dit qu'il devait tenter sa chance avec elle, il avait envie de connaître de nouveau de bonheur d'être celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

\- Felicity !

La jeune femme sursautait ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit là.

\- T'a blessure te fait encore mal ?

\- Non, ça va ! Dis-moi tu as faim ?

\- Un peu oui !

\- Est-ce que ça te dit que l'on dîne ensemble ?

\- Oliver je…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Un Big Billy Burger !

\- Je ne pense pas que se soit encore ouvert, enfin sur place je veux dire !

\- On peut toujours prendre à emporter et le déguster au loft !

Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à refuser, Oliver poursuivit

\- Comme deux amis !

En voyant le regard d'Oliver, Felicity fini par accepter, après tout c'était un repas entre amis comme il l'avait dit. Une fois sortit du QG, Oliver et Felicity prirent la voiture de cette dernière se dirigeant vers le Big Billy Burger le plus proche afin de commander le nécessaire et se dirigeait vers le loft qu'ils partageaient autrefois. Une fois à l'intérieur, Oliver se sentit immédiatement chez lui.

\- Fait comme chez toi, je reviens !

Oliver là regardait montait à l'étage supérieur. À l'époque, il l'aurait suivi et n'aurait probablement pas attendue l'après repas pour lui prouvait qu'il aimait, mais là, il ne pouvait pas. Il posait alors les sacs sur la table et vit que le cadre prouvant autrefois leur bonheur était toujours présent sur la petite table bout de canapé. Il le prit en main et la contempla avec nostalgie. Cette photo avait été prise lors de leur cinq moins de bonheur, lors d'une excursion en Italie. Il caressa doucement le visage de Felicity et sentit la tristesse l'envahir si bien qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Felicity en bas de l'escalier qui le regardait avec tristesse elle aussi. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait courir dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, où au contraire continuer de vivre sa vie actuelle. Ayant ressenti une présence, Oliver tournait la tête et vit Felicity habillé d'un petit haut crème et d'un legging noir. Poussant un profond soupire, il reposait le cadre et regardait intensément Felicity.

\- Tu les as toujours !

\- Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à m'en séparer malgré tout.

Le silence s'installait entre les deux anciens amoureux, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne souhaitait briser le silence. Le temps était comme figé, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait dire où faire quoi que ce soit, c'est le portable de Felicity qui mit fin à ce moment. S'excusant auprès d'Oliver, elle décrocha et parlait quelque instant avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher et de rejoindre Oliver qui avait sorti leur dîner du soir.

\- Un souci ?

\- Euh… Non c'est juste Curtis qui… _Hésitante_ Qui me demande si ça serait possible de décaler une réunion d'un projet.

Oliver la vit hésitante, mais préférait ne rien dire, ne voulant pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise. Le dîner se passait dans une ambiance bon enfant, comme si ce coup de fil n'avait jamais existé. Oliver arrivait même à faire rire Felicity ce qui le rendit heureux et qui le décidait à passer le cap. Il devait être un peu plus de minuit à présent, Felicity entreprit de débarrasser la table et de jeter les déchets à la poubelle quand deux bras puissants encerclaient sa taille là faisaient sursauter.

\- Ol… Oliver ! ?

Oliver l'embrassait sensuellement dans le cou sachant qu'elle n'y était pas indifférente, il la blottit contre son torse musclé afin de la garder contre lui.

\- Tu me manques Felicity, tu me manques tellement.

\- Oliver je…

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi à propos de William, mais je sais que si tu n'es pas partie comme John et Thea, c'est parce que tu… Tu as encore des sentiments pour moi, comme j'en ai toujours pour toi. Je l'ai dit lors de ce faux mariage pour piéger Cupid, tu es la femme de ma vie Felicity, toi et personne d'autre. Alors je me demandais si… Si toi et moi on ne pouvait pas recommencer quelque chose, sans aller trop vite bien sûr. Je sais que… Que tu as de nouveau confiance en moi et quand tu t'es jeté dans mes bras tout à l'heure, j'ai senti que c'était différent. Je t'aime toujours tu sais, alors donnons-nous une seconde chance qu'en penses-tu ?

Felicity restait silencieuse et se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce que venait de lui dire Oliver, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, alors, elle s'écarta de lui tournant toujours le dos. Oliver ne comprenait pas son geste.

\- Je… Je comprends que tu es besoin de réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Ce n'est pas ça Oliver, c'est juste que… Je crois qu'il est préférable que l'on tourne la page toi et moi !

 _Surprit_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce que je veux dire Oliver c'est que l'on doit avancer dans la vie, chacun de son côté !

Oliver fut surpris par les dires de Felicity.

\- Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ? Felicity, je viens de te redire que tu étais la femme de ma vie et que je ne voulais personne d'autre que toi comme épouse. Je t'aime plus que tout et jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne pourrais te tromper avec une autre femme.

Felicity se retournait enfin faisant face à Oliver, ce dernier vit les yeux larmoyant de Felicity et sentant son cœur se serrait, il avait peur de comprendre, mais espérait se tromper.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à ton amour à Oliver !

 _Surprit_ \- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Je te jure que plus jamais je te mentirais, je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir Oliver.

 _Élevant le ton_ \- Alors dans ce cas dis, moi, pourquoi tu ne peux pas répondre à mon amour !

\- Parce que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie Oliver !

POV Oliver

Aux dires de Felicity, je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et les ténèbres m'engloutir ! Non… Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que c'est un cauchemar ! Je regarde Felicity dans l'espoir que ce qu'elle vient de me dire est une mauvaise blague, mais rien, je ne vois aucun mensonge dans son regard à part des larmes. À cet instant, je repense au coup de fil de tout à l'heure et comprends son malaise.

\- Le coup de fil de tout à l'heure, c'était lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, il voulait savoir si j'avais discuté avec toi !

\- Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

\- Bientôt un mois !

Voyant qu'il attendait plus, Felicity poursuivit.

\- Arthur est Anglais. On s'est rencontré lors d'une réunion à Palmer Tech, il souhaitait investir dans l'entreprise, on a discuté et le soir, il m'a invité à dîner dans le prestigieux restaurant. Au début ce n'était qu'un simple dîner mais cela a été plus loin.

Je déglutis en sachant de quoi elle veut parler et je sens mon cœur se compresser en imaginant ma Felicity couchant avec ce type même si je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble.

\- Je ne savais as que tu étais du genre à coucher le premier soir ! _Dit-il de manière sarcastique_

 _En colère_ \- Tu vas me le reprocher, alors que toi tu couchais avec n'importe qui comme avec cette garce d'Isabel où cette pouffe qui te sert de secrétaire à la Mairie.

Le fait qu'elle me rappelle cette histoire, me fit mal et je revis instantanément le visage Felicity quand elle venait de le découvrir. Par contre, je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait à la mairie.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec ma secrétaire à la mairie !

\- Ah bon, c'est tout le contraire qu'il me semble avoir vu pourtant. Avec ces jupes trop courtes et son décolleté plongeant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Sache qu'elle a tenté de me séduire, mais je l'ai repoussé à chaque fois en disant que mon cœur était déjà pris et quand elle a osé t'insulter en disant que tu n'étais pas pour moi, je l'ai viré sur le champ.

\- De toute façon, je suis avec Arthur donc que tu l'es viré où pas ne change rien !

\- Tu es heureuse !

\- J'en ai marre de souffrir Oliver, je veux juste être aimé et désiré.

\- Et ce n'était pas le cas avec moi !

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. J'ai été heureuse avec toi Oliver, mais en revenant ici à Star City après nos cinq mois loin de tout, je savais que notre amour n'y survivrait pas !

\- Pourtant, tu as accepté ma demande en mariage !

\- C'est vrai oui, car je pensais que malgré tout on pourrait être un couple normal, mais je me suis trompée.

\- Donc on arrête là, c'est ce que tu veux me dire, il n'y aura plus jamais d'espoir entre nous.

\- Je suis désolé Oliver, mais c'est terminé entre nous !

\- Pas autant que moi !

Je quittais le Loft en claquant la porte avec force, j'avais bien entendu les sanglots de Felicity mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin de me calmer. Une fois arrivé à QG, je me défoulais sur le mannequin d'entraînement avec force et fureur. J'avais les mains en sang, mais je m'en fichais complètement. Les heures passaient et je frappais toujours comme un dingue si bien qu'à un moment donné le mannequin se brisa pour atterrir plus loin. En nage, j'avais toujours cette rage en moi que je n'arrivais pas à évacuer.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre mannequin !

Je relève la tête en lançant un regard noir à la personne voulant être seul, quand je vois de qui il s'agit !

\- John ! ?

\- Salut mec ! À ce que je vois, j'ai bien fait de venir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je te croyais…

\- Je suis en permission et vu ton état, je crois que j'ai bien fait de passer ici après avoir passé un peu de temps avec ma famille. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état et ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a rien. Tu es dans un tel état de colère qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'a mis ans cet état !

Sachant qu'il ne lâcherait pas de morceau si facilement, Oliver décidait pour une fois de se confier à son ami, espérant qu'il l'aiderait. Il s'assit alors sur le fauteuil de Felicity et se lança.

\- Depuis que toi et Thea avaient quitté l'équipe, je suis resté seul avec Felicity à continuer nos activités nocturnes, on sait même rapprocher. Ce soir, lors de la mission, j'ai été blessé et quand je suis rentrée, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras, j'ai cru que c'était ma chance de tenter de renouer avec elle. Je lui ai donc proposé un Big Billy Burger, ne voulant pas lui faire peur et on a mangé au loft afin de discuter de tout et de rien, en fin de soirée, j'ai tenté ma chance en lui disant ce que j'avais sur le cœur et que si elle le désirait on pouvait recommencer quelque chose elle et moi, je pensais vraiment que notre rapprochement depuis quelque temps signifiait qu'elle m'aimait toujours mais je… Je me suis trompé !

\- Qu'est-ce qui sait passer ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à mon amour parce qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et cela depuis bientôt un mois. Je l'ai perdu John, je l'ai définitivement perdu.

John regardait son ami de longue date qui était anéanti, jamais, non jamais il avait vu Oliver Queen aussi abattu et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour remonter le moral à Oliver. En temps normal, il lui aurait dit de foncer, mais là, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour aider Oliver. Il comprenait néanmoins la situation et comprenait la souffrance et la détresse de son ami.

Flash-Back

John était resté quelques jours à Star City afin de soutenir son ami du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait rendu visite à Felicity qui avait été ravie de le revoir et avait tenté de lui en toucher un mot, mais rien, Felicity lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait comme un frère mais que cela ne lui regardait pas. Impuissant de voir ses deux amis qui avaient eu temps de mal à connaître le bonheur, il était retourné sur le front.

De son côté, Felicity n'était pas retourné au QG depuis cette discussion entre elle et Oliver, Curtis qui s'en était mêlé en disant à Oliver qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ainsi fâchés, s'était fait envoyer sur les roses par Oliver qui voulait être seul. Pourtant, ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs depuis cette fameuse discussion, Oliver dans son costume de Green Arrow, surveillait que Felicity rentre bien et qu'elle ne soit pas agressée ou autre. Au début, ne la voyant jamais rejoindre un homme, ou un homme l'attendre, il s'était dit qu'elle avait peut-être menti, mais ce soir-là, il eut le cœur brisé et sut qu'il l'avait perdu à jamais.

Du haut de son point d'observation à côté de Palmer Tech, il vit un homme qui attendait quelqu'un appuyé sur une grosse Lamborghini jaune, au début il ne sut pas qu'il s'agissait de ce fameux Arthur, mais quand il vit sa Felicity sortir des locaux de l'entreprise et courir presque dans ses bras, il sut qu'il s'agissait du fameux Arthur. La voir dans ces bras et les voir s'embrasser lui piétinait le cœur si bien qu'avant de quitter les lieux, il poussait un hurlement qui aurait glacé le sang à quiconque se trouvant près de lui.

POV Felicity

Deux semaines, deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis ma discussion avec Oliver. Cela me blesse, de le savoir en colère et tout cela est de ma faute, J'aurais dû lui parlé avant, j'aurais dû lui dire que je voyais quelqu'un, je comprends qu'il se sente trahi, d'autant plus que je lui ai dit le soir même où il m'a fait part qu'il souhaitait que l'on se remette ensemble lui et moi.

Depuis ce fameux soir, je ne suis pas retourné au QG, Curtis m'a dit qu'il était allé voir Oliver qui l'avait envoyé sur les roses, le pauvre, n'avait rien demandé, il voulait juste arranger les choses. Malgré tout, je suis contente d'avoir revu John, même s'il m'a un peu fait le moral en me disant que Oliver ne méritait pas cela. Je l'ai d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre, de se mêler de ses affaires, même si je sais qu'il a raison. D'ailleurs depuis ce fameux soir, j'ai l'impression d'être observé quand je quitte Palmer Tech, en même temps, je suis à cran depuis quelque temps, je dois devenir parano. Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, je quitte Palmer Tech assez tard, en même temps, j'ai pris pas mal de retard ces derniers mois à cause des activités nocturnes d'Oliver, que je suis obligé de terminer certains dossiers. Le fait de repenser à Oliver je sens mon cœur se serrait. À moi aussi il me manque, même si je suis en couple avec Arthur, ce que j'ai vécu avec Oliver était tellement intense, en même temps depuis ma première rencontre avec lui, même avant, je fantasmais sur ce que ça devait être d'être la petite amie du grand Oliver Queen ! Je me rends compte que John a raison, je n'aurais pas dû faire souffrir ainsi Oliver, même s'il m'a menti, je n'aurais pas dû lui faire ça. Je marche rapidement vers le parking, je vais aller le voir et m'excuser, mais je suis surprise de voir Arthur contre sa Lamborghini. Surprise mais à la fois heureuse de le voir, je presse le pas afin de le saluer. Je suis surprise quand il me serre contre con torse et m'embrasse tendrement. L'image d'Oliver s'efface alors et je réponds tendrement à son baiser. Un hurlement mis fin à notre baiser, hurlement qui me glaçait le sang.

\- C'est quoi ce hurlement ! ? Vous avez un parc animalier à proximité ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance non ! Mais ça ressemblait plus à un hurlement humain. Bref sinon, tu es là pour combien de temps ?

\- Quelques jours seulement, je dois être de retour en Angleterre avant la fin de la semaine.

 _Déçue_ \- Oh si rapidement.

\- Oui désolé ma belle. Mais jusque-là on peut rester ensemble ! Tu peux te libérer le reste de la semaine ?

\- Bien sûr, n'oublie pas que je suis la PDG de Palmer Tech !

\- Super ! Au faîte c'est réglé entre Queen et toi ?

Le fait qu'il évoque Oliver, je sentis mon cœur se serrer de nouveau.

\- On… On ne s'est pas reparlé depuis que je lui ai dit. On ne s'est pas quitté en très bons termes !

\- Bah t'inquiète il s'en remettra ! On n'y va !

Arthur lui ouvrit la porte passagère et prit place côté conducteur afin d'emmener sa belle à la résidence qu'il avait à Star City. La nuit qu'il lui offrit fut aussi chaude que câline lui faisant atteindre le Nirvana à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Ils s'étaient offerts l'un à l'autre toute là nuit et lendemain matin, ce fut Felicity qui se montrait entreprenante.

De son côté Oliver se morfondait tout seul au QG, il ne supportait plus de voir cela, de la voir heureuse avec un autre que lui, cela lui briser le cœur. Le lendemain, Thea avait appelé son frère lui disant qu'elle avait retrouvé enfin Roy et qu'ils avaient décidé de voyager tous les deux, cela eut pour effet de briser Oliver encore plus et il s'était laissé aller à pleurer au téléphone. Thea était bouleversé d'entendre son frère pleurait et après avoir longuement parlé avec lui, elle comprenait sa douleur et était en colère contre Felicity. Elle là trouvait irrespectueuse envers son Ollie, alors qu'ils avaient vécu de nombreuses choses ensemble, allant même jusqu'à décider Oliver de s'engager avec elle. Elle ne dit rien à son frère, mais une fois qu'elle eut raccordé elle envoya un SMS à Felicity qui disant ceci.

 **"Je viens d'avoir Ollie en ligne, il est anéanti et à pleurer ! Comment as-tu pu le faire souffrir de la sorte, moi qui t'appréciais, tu ne mérites pas mon amitié, ni l'amour que Oliver te porte. Tu me fais penser à lui à l'époque !"**

 **Thea**

Lorsque Felicity avait pris connaissance du message de Thea, elle se sentait encore plus coupable d'avoir fait souffrir Oliver et décida de lui répondre.

 **"Je suis désolé Thea, je ne voulais pas le blesser. J'ai sincèrement aimé Oliver et il aura toujours une place importante dans mon cœur."**

 **Felicity**

Mais ce message était resté sans réponse de la part de la demi-sœur d'Oliver. Pour Felicity s'était d'autant plus dur, car elle avait perdu son meilleur ami et une amie très chère à cause de cette histoire.

Après avoir parlé longuement au téléphone avec sa sœur, Oliver avait fait un peu d'exercice afin de se vider la tête et le Salmon Ladder était excellent.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, Arthur était reparti en Angleterre en promettant à Felicity de revenir le plus vite possible. Cette dernière profitait pour s'avancer dans son travail au maximum afin de faire une surprise à son petit ami. En effet, elle avait décidé de le rejoindre en Angleterre d'ici un mois. Oliver de son côté avait aussi pris une décision et elle était irrévocable et définitive. Il espérait juste que Thea lui pardonne. Il attendrait que la nuit soit avancée pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Le soir venu, du haut de son poste d'observation, il guettait la sortie de Felicity ne voulant pas se retrouver face à elle. Une fois qu'il la vit, il la suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans sa voiture et regardait sa mini disparaître dans la nuit noire. Il attendit encore un bon quart d'heure et descendit et rejoignit la tour de Palmer Tech afin d'y rentrer sans se faire remarquer. Une fois dans les locaux, il prit l'ascenseur afin d'accéder au dernier étage de la tour où se trouver son ancien bureau qui était à présent celui de Felicity. En y rentrant, la nostalgie l'envahis se souvenant des nombreux moments passait avec la jeune femme, lorsqu'il était encore le CEO de Queen Consolidated, des nombreuses fois ou il passait la voir ou la chercher où ce fameux soir où ils croyaient être seuls et où Curtis était arrivé au mauvais moment coupant cour leur envie de terminé ce qu'ils avaient commencé, même si au Loft, ils avaient été tranquilles pour terminer et faire même plus. Oliver sourit en repensant à cette nuit où il lui avait fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Poussant un profond soupire avant d'avancer rapidement jusqu'à son bureau et vit que le cadre qui s'y trouvait autrefois n'y était plus. Fermant les yeux, fit ce qu'il était venu faire et restait un petit moment devant le bureau de sa chère et tendre qu'il avait perdu à jamais. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut tiré en entendant du bruit, il sortit une flèche de son carquois et banda son arc prêt à tirer sur l'intrus, quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

Le fait de se retrouver dans la ligne de mire du justicier, Curtis lâche ce qu'il avait en main et lève les mains en signe de paix et pousse un soupire de soulagement en voyant de qui il s'agit.

\- Oliver, tu m'as foutu un de ces frousses.

\- Désolé Curtis !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Si c'est Felicity que tu cherches, elle est partie il y a un bon quart d'heure.

Oliver ne répond pas et regarde ce qu'il est venu déposé. Comment lui dire qu'il l'avait vu partir. Il voit que Curtis ramasse ce qu'il a fait tomber et les pose sur le bureau de Felicity avant de s'adresser de nouveau à lui.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, j'étais juste venu vérifier quelque chose !

\- Ah bon ! ?

\- Écoute Curtis, tu ne m'as pas vue ce soir OK !

Oliver ne laissa pas le temps à Curtis de répondre qu'il quittait le bureau de Felicity. Pourtant arrivé devant la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois et s'adressa de nouveau au scientifique.

\- Curtis, prenez soin de Felicity s'il vous plaît, elle aura toujours besoin d'un ami comme vous !

Curtis s'apprêtait à lui demander plus d'explications, mais le justicier avait déjà disparu laissant le scientifique seul dans l'incompréhension, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Sachant qu'ils étaient séparés, il se demandait si Oliver n'avait pas décidé de refaire sa vie ailleurs, pourtant, il n'était pas aveugle, il savait que le Maire de Star City était amoureux de sa patronne. Il poussait un profond soupire en se disant qu'il était heureux d'être marié.

Au même moment, au loft, Felicity était en train de travailler sur sa tablette, elle avait une réunion importante en fin de semaine et voulait en mettre plein a vu au conseil d'administration. Elle vit son portable vibré et sourit au message qu'elle avait reçu. C'était tellement agréable d'être aimé même à distante. Ayant besoin d'un document, elle regardait dans ses dossiers sécurisés avec un mot de passe en tapant les références du dossier et fut surprise de ne rien trouver. Elle regardait dans les dossiers qu'elle avait ramenés avec elle et jura de voir qu'elle n'avait pas le dossier qu'elle cherchait et se rappelait qu'elle l'avait confié à Curtis pour qu'il finalise le projet. Regardant l'heure et n'ayant pas envie d'attendre le lendemain, elle enfilait sa veste et prit ses clés de voiture avant de descendre au parking et de filer à l'entreprise. Une fois sur place, elle passait son badge afin d'entrer dans les locaux et prit l'ascenseur qui menait au dernier étage. Une fois dans son bureau elle alluma la lumière et vit le dossier en question que Curtis avait probablement déposé après son départ, elle le prit, mais quelque chose attirait son attention.

Elle fit le tour, vit l'objet en question poser contre son écran d'ordinateur et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une enveloppe. Surprise de là voir ici, d'autant plus qu'elle n'y était pas à son départ. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit afin d'en lire le contenu. Son cœur ratait un battement quand elle reconnut l'écriture d'Oliver.

 **Felicity, mon amour,**

 **Quand tu prendras connaissance de cette lettre, je ne serais plus là. Non seulement, je ne serais plus à Star City, mais je ne serais plus de ce monde non plus.**

 **Pardonne ma lâcheté, mais je ne peux pas vivre dans ses conditions. J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire, à savoir m'exiler sur Lian Yu ou quitté ce monde ! Je me rends compte que j'aurais continué de souffrir même en étant sur Lian Yu donc je préfère quitter ce monde définitivement plutôt que de souffrir encore et encore.**

 **Tu sais celui que j'étais devenu quand je suis rentré après avoir passé cinq longues années en enfer, tu sais ce que j'ai vécu durant ses cinq années, car tu es l'une des rares personnes à être au courant de tout. Tu sais aussi que quand je t'ai rencontré, c'est comme si je voyais une minuscule lumière au fin fond des ténèbres qui me disait qu'il y avait encore un espoir. Pas un jour, non pas un jour je ne regrette de t'avoir rencontré et de t'avoir fait part de mon secret, pas un jour je regrette de t'avoir eu près de moi durant ces années que soit en tant qu'amie ou en tant que petite amie. J'ai changé pour toi, pour Tommy, pour ma sœur car vous étiez les trois personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux et je ne voulais pas que vous me traitiez d'assassin, même si Tommy me l'a dit, mais je sais que c'était la colère qui parlait et pas mon meilleur ami.**

 **Tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais notre première nuit à Nanda Parbat fut la plus belle de toute ma vie, c'était comme si je faisais l'amour à une femme pour la première fois, cette nuit où l'on sait offert l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois m'a fait comprendre une chose, que tu serais à jamais la seule et unique femme dans mon cœur et je me suis juré de ne jamais te faire souffrir. Ces cinq moins ensembles ont été comme un rêve merveilleux, je te revois assise sur le plan de travail, un livre de cuisine à la main, tu étais tellement belle. J'avais appris à apprécier ce genre de moment, d'être un homme normal vivant une vie normale, mais une fois de plus il a fallu que le destin en décide autrement.**

 **J'avais peur, oui j'avais peur que le fait de revenir à Star City brise notre couple, pourtant, cette fête de Noël, même si elle aurait pu se terminer tragiquement pour toi mon amour, a été la plus belle de toute ma vie. Quand tu as accepté de m'épouser, je me voyais déjà dans le futur avec toi avec notre enfant courant partout dans la maison. Il a fallu que ce fou de Darhk se mette une fois de plus en travers de notre chemin et moi comme un idiot que je suis, je t'ai caché une part sombre de mon passé tout cela à cause d'un ultimatum ridicule qui me bouffer de l'intérieur.**

 **Que tu me quittes, je comprends, tu avais besoin de temps et d'espace ce que je t'ai donné dans l'espoir que tu reviennes un jour vers moi. La mort de Laurel et le départ de John et de Thea ont été douloureux pour nous deux, mais tu es resté près de moi et pendant ces six mois, tu m'as épaulé. Ce rapprochement me faisait du bien et ce fameux soir où j'ai été blessé, quand tu t'es jeté dans mes bras m'a réchauffé le cœur, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance avec toi, mais une fois encore, le destin en a décidé autrement.**

 **Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends même, c'est moi, qui n'est pas sus voir ce changement en toi. Je sais que tu m'as dit qu'il fallait tourner la page et passer à autre chose, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai souffert de te voir avec Ray mais j'ai tenté de surmonter cela en me jetant corps et âme dans ma mission, même si te voir heureuse me faisait souffrir, mais là, je ne peux pas c'est au-dessus de mes forces, surtout après ce que l'on a vécu tous les deux.**

 **Il est préférable que je quitte ce monde en sachant que quelqu'un te protégera et que Roy prendra soin de Thea. Thea ma petite sœur va probablement m'en vouloir tout comme toi, mais c'est mieux ainsi.**

 **Je sais que je peux partir tranquille, car les deux femmes les plus chères à mon cœur ne risqueront rien et que l'entreprise familiale est entre bonnes mains.**

 **Sache que je t'ai sincèrement aimé et que je t'aimerais toujours, comme jamais personne ne t'a aimé.**

 **Là où je vais je n'en aurais plus besoin je te la laisse donc avec cette lettre, la bague de fiançailles qui appartenait à ma mère que j'ai été heureux de la voir à ton doigt.**

 **Je t'aime Felicity, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours. Tu as été la lumière de ma vie, donc à mon tour, je serais une lumière, la lumière qui viellera à jamais sur toi depuis les cieux.**

 **Soit heureuse mon amour et souviens-toi d'un homme brisé qui t'a sincèrement aimé jusqu'à la mort.**

 **Adieu,**

 **Oliver Queen alias Arrow / Green Arrow**

POV Felicity

En lisant la lettre, je sens mon cœur se briser ! Oliver, mon Oliver, l'homme dont je suis tombé profondément amoureuse a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours à cause de moi.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Oliver

J'éclate en sanglot. Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas ça… Il ne peut pas m'abandonner, si je suis sa lumière, il est la mienne. Il faut que je le retrouve, il le faut absolument. Je mets l'enveloppe dans mon sac et je sors en trombe de mon bureau en bousculant Curtis.

\- Felicity…

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps.

Curtis doit voir l'état dans lequel je me trouve et mes larmes, car il me crie.

\- Oliver est passé il y a moins d'un quart d'heure et m'a demandé de ne pas dire que je l'avais vu ce soir, mais je sais qu'il était venu pour toi !

\- Merci Curtis.

Je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur et me retrouve rapidement dehors. Sachant qu'il peut être n'importe où je tente de l'appeler même si je sais qu'il ne me répondra pas. Comme je m'en doutais, ça sonne dans le vide, je raccroche et mets en marche mon application afin de localiser son portable. La recherche ne prend pas plus de deux minutes et bingo, j'ai sa position et je suis surprise de le trouver au building qui à l'époque était celui de Merlyn Global Group, qui est le Building le plus haut de Star City. Je monte dans ma voiture et je fonce vers ce lieu, je me fiche des limitations de vitesse à cet instant, tout ce que je souhaite c'est empêcher Oliver de faire une bêtise, je me rends compte de l'idiote que j'ai été et qu'une vie sans lui me serait impossible.

\- Oliver, je t'en pris attend moi… Si tu meurs je… _Pleurant de nouveau_ Je meurs avec toi !

Je suis presque arrivé, je suis à cinq minutes du Building, même si j'ignore encore comment m'y prendre. En réfléchissant aux moyens d'entrer et d'arrêter Oliver, quand un klaxon me sort de mes pensées, m'obligeant à freiner brusquement. Je vois que la voie est bloquée à cause des travaux. Je jure contre ses idiots et je sors de ma voiture afin de continuer à pied. Un mec arrive pour me dire que je ne peux pas laisser ma voiture ici. Je ne me retourne même pas, pas envie de perdre mon temps avec un type pareil alors que Oliver risque de se suicider. Les larmes me montent à nouveaux aux yeux, j'ai peur, oui j'ai peur de perdre Oliver, je cours comme j'ai jamais couru, moi qui déteste toutes formes de sport d'habitude, mais là je n'ai pas le choix. La suite se passe si vite que je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, je me sens projeté vers l'avant avec force, j'ai mal partout, ma vue se brouille, je n'entends même pas les gens hurler d'appeler une ambulance, je me sens envelopper par les ténèbres, ma dernière pensée est pour l'homme que j'aime.

\- Oliver…

Puis c'est le trou noir.

POV Oliver

Après avoir déposé la lettre sur le bureau de Felicity, je quitte Palmer Tech qui fut avant Queen Consolidated. J'ai confiance en la femme que j'aime, je sais que l'entreprise qu'ont bâtie mes parents est entre bonnes mains. J'enfourche ma moto et je fonce dans les rues de Star City jusqu'à un bâtiment plus ou moins à l'abandon, Merlyn Global Group là où Tommy est parti travaillé après avoir quitté son poste de Directeur Adjoint du Verdant. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, je repense à lui et tout ce que l'on a fait lui et moi, mon meilleur ami. À cette pensée, je me souviens de ce que j'avais dit à Felicity lorsque Laurel s'était mis en tête de ramener Sara que j'aimerais le revoir et c'est vrai, mon meilleur ami me manque. J'espère qu'il a trouvé le repos et qu'il a retrouvé Laurel, je sais qu'il l'aimait comme j'aime Felicity.

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, mais je ne réponds pas, pas envie de discuter avec ma sœur, cela me ferait trop de mal d'entendre sa voix une dernière fois et je ne veux pas me trahir, elle saurait qu'il se passe quelque chose et je ne veux pas. J'entre dans le bâtiment juste en face et prends l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage afin d'accéder au toit. Je prends une flèche dans mon carquois et à l'aide de mon arc tire sur le bâtiment que je veux rejoindre. Une fois le tractage mis en place, je me laisse aller alors que le câble me soulève afin de m'emmener là où je le désire. Une fois sur le rebord du toit, je l'enjambe afin de rejoindre le milieu du plateau et regarde Star City une dernière fois. Les yeux fermés, je me re-mémorisé tout ce que j'avais vécu dans cette ville, ce que j'avais perdu et ce que j'avais gagné comme l'amour de ma chère Felicity qui m'avait toujours soutenu.

\- Felicity… Je t'aime…

Dire à voix haute une dernière fois ce que je ressentais pour elle me permettait de me souvenir d'elle, même dans la mort. Après quelques minutes, je sors une flèche de mon carquois et la regarde longuement. Ces flèches qui m'ont si souvent aidé par le passé, l'une d'elle va mettre fin à ma vie. Mon portable se met à sonner une nouvelle fois mais je l'ignore une fois de plus ; La personne ne se lasse pas, vu qu'elle sonne encore une encore une fois qu'elle a raccroché. Je prends la flèche et avec force là dirige droit vers ma gorge quand mon portable se met à sonner une nouvelle fois. Je pousse un juron contre la personne qui cesse de m'appeler. En ayant marre que cette personne insiste, je range ma flèche et sors mon portable de ma poche et je vois qu'il s'agit de Felicity. Mon portable s'arrête de sonner et je vois que j'ai six appels en absence, quand le téléphone sonne de nouveau, je décroche.

\- Felicity ! ? […] _Hurlant presque_ Quoi depuis combien de temps ? […] J'arrive toute suite !

Je range mon portable dans ma poche et fais le chemin inverse. J'enfourche ma moto et je fonce comme un dingue au QG afin de me changer avant de filer à l'hôpital.

\- Felicity ma chérie, tient bon, j'arrive.

Une fois devant le Starling Hospital, je me gare n'importe comment à proximité de l'entrée et fonce à l'accueil où une personne d'un certain âge s'y trouve.

\- Bonsoir, ma petite amie a été admise ici il y a moins d'une demi-heure, elle s'appelle Felicity Smoak !

Déjà que d'habitude je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience, mais quand il s'agit de la femme que j'aime, j'en ai encore moins et là, c'est trop long, si bien que je tape du doigt sur ce qui lui sert de bureau, je sens que je vais m'énerver.

\- S'il vous plaît, on m'a informé que ma petite amie avait été grièvement blessée !

\- Je ne trouve pas son nom, vous êtes sûr de l'appel Monsieur, parce que…

 _Hurlant_ \- Vous vous fichez de moi en plus ! Ma petite amie est peut-être en train de mourir et vous me demander si je suis sûr !

\- Monsieur calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, si je n'ai rien dans ma base de données votre amie est peut-être…

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une incapable qui ne mérite même pas ce poste, je me débrouillerais moi-même vu votre incompétence !

En rogne, je me dirige vers un autre endroit où j'espère croiser une personne qui m'aidera quand je vois un pompier, je le rejoins à grande enjambée.

\- Excuser moi Monsieur, on vient de m'avertir que ma petite amie avait eu un accident vous pouvez m'aider !

\- Monsieur Queen !

Je me retourne et je vois une femme s'approcher de moi ! Elle salue le pompier en arrivant à notre hauteur qui la salue avant de prendre congé.

\- Je suis l'assistante du Docteur Milo, il m'a demandé de venir vous rejoindre à l'accueil afin de vous conduire à la salle d'attente.

\- S'il vous plaît dites-moi comment va ma petite amie ?

\- Elle est au bloc, elle est arrivée dans un état sérieux qu'elle a été prise en charge tout de suite.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est…

\- Elle était en vie quand elle est arrivée ici. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas plus d'information à vous transmettre. Mais le Docteur Milo viendra vous voir dès que l'opération sera terminée. Elle avait ceci sur elle, je pense que vous souhaitez l'avoir avec vous !

Elle me tend l'objet et mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues quand je vois qu'il s'agit de la bague de fiançailles de ma mère, bague que je lui avais offerte quand je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Je suis l'infirmière sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et me laisse tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil. Je me prends la tête entre mes mains et éclate silencieusement en sanglot. Si je la perds, je sais que je ne m'en remettrais pas. Les minutes passent à une lenteur phénoménale, pire que lorsque cette tragique nuit de Noël. Les heures passent avant que l'on vienne enfin me voir.

\- Monsieur Queen, je suis le Docteur Milo, enchanté !

Je me lève et lui serre une poignée de main, mais je lis sa fatigue sur son visage, je crains le pire.

\- Comment va-t-elle Docteur ? Comment va ma petite amie ?

\- Suivez-moi, on sera plus à l'aise pour parler dans mon bureau.

Je suis le Docteur Milo jusqu'à son bureau où il me fait entrer. Il s'installe juste en face et me regard avec un air grave sur le visage.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir Monsieur Queen, c'est un miracle que votre petite amie soit encore en vie.

\- Est-ce qu'elle…

\- J'ai fait tout mon possible malgré l'étendue de ses blessures ! Monsieur Queen, votre petite amie a été fauché par une voiture ce qui a entraîné des multiples fractures à la jambe droite, plusieurs côtes cassées et une commotion cérébrale. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque durant l'opération mais nous avons réussi à faire repartir son cœur. Mais elle est dans le coma.

\- Mais… Mais elle va s'en sortir ?

\- Les prochaines quarante-huit heures seront décisives !

\- Je vois, est-ce que je peux rester auprès d'elle ?

\- Bien sûr, elle se trouve dans la chambre 248.

Oliver se leva et au moment de sortir se retrouvait nez à nez avec l'infirmière de tout à l'heure.

\- Je vais vous conduire à la chambre de votre petite amie.

Oliver la suivit tout en restant silencieux. Bien qu'il avait hâte de revoir la femme qu'il l'avait toujours soutenue, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. L'infirmière comprenait que je n'avais pas envie de parler et je l'a remercie de respecter cela.

\- Je vais vous demander d'attendre ici quelque instant, je dois vérifier si tout va bien.

Elle laissait Oliver seul dans le couloir, et même pas cinq minutes après, elle l'invitait à entrer et le laissait seule. Une fois seule dans la chambre, Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer de voir sa Felicity si fragile. Il s'en voulut immédiatement, car il se doutait que si elle avait la bague, elle avait pris connaissance de la lettre, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait eu cet accident par sa faute. Il s'assit sur le seul fauteuil de la chambre et prit la main de la femme qu'il aimait dans ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Pardonne-moi mon amour, tout est ma faute !

Oliver se releva et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je t'aime Felicity, alors je t'en prie mon amour, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas.

Gardant sa main dans la sienne, Oliver se rassit sur le fauteuil et attendit dans l'espoir que ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Il la quitta que quelques instants, le temps de se rendre aux toilettes et quand il revint, les machines s'emballaient. Oliver n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se fit jeter dehors par les infirmières. Il les vit s'affoler autour du corps de sa chère et tendre et se laissait aller dos contre le mur, se passant ses mains sur son visage. Ce cauchemar, il l'avait vécu lorsqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage cette fameuse nuit de Noël. Il attendit ce qui semblait être une éternité, quand le Docteur Milo sortit de la chambre, s'adressant à Oliver d'un regard qui signifier bien des choses.

\- Monsieur Queen, je suis désolé de vous dire que l'état de votre petite amie est critique.

\- Mais vous avez dit que…

\- Elle a fait un second arrêt cardiaque et son cœur a eu du mal à repartir, nous avons dû insister. Si elle fait un troisième arrêt, je crains que son cœur ne le supporte pas.

\- Je comprends !

Le cœur lourd, Oliver reprit sa place aux côtés de sa petite amie. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait impuissant face à cette situation. Il prit la bague de fiançailles dans sa poche et là lui passa à son doigt, espérant lui transmettre la force de son amour et qu'elle lui revienne. Il vit qu'elle avait un tuyau dans la gorge, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

POV Felicity

Je me réveille dans un monde complètement inconnu, au milieu d'un magnifique champ de fleurs à perte de vue. Je me lève et je suis prise d'un vertige, heureusement que cet immense arbre est là, sinon j'aurais fini ma course au milieu des fleurs. Je regarde autour de moi dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un, mais il n'y a personne, c'est bien ma veine ! La question est de savoir ce que je fais ici et comment j'en sors. Je cherche dans ma poche mais à ma grande surprise je n'ai pas de poche et je suis vêtue d'une robe de soie blanche et je suis pieds nus.

\- De mieux en mieux !

Me voilà a parlé toute seule et bien je crois que mon vertige m'a fait perdre la tête. Je me souviens alors que Darhk avait créé le Genesis permettant à une poignée de gens de survivre, c'est donc ça, Darhk m'a capturé, mais j'ai confiance en Oliver et aux autres pour me retrouver. Oliver le fait de penser à lui, je sens mon cœur se serrait, j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là près de moi afin que je lui dise que je l'aime toujours, car oui, je l'aime toujours. Je me décide de marcher un peu afin d'analyser mon environnent, qui j'espère m'aidera!

J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je marche, j'ignore le temps qu'il s'est écoulé, une heure, deux heures, peut-être plus, je l'ignore, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis toujours entrain de marché dans ce champ de fleurs et que je n'ai croisé personne, ce qui est étrange ! Après ce que je pense être des heures de marche, je vois un drôle de truc qui se trouve d'avant moi qui ressemble plus à un rideau d'eau qu'à un passage. Ce truc ne m'inspire pas confiance, mais je n'ai pas le choix, pour poursuivre mon chemin, je dois le traverser, chose que je m'apprête à faire, quand une voix m'arrête.

\- Arrête, si tu traverses cette porte, tu rejoindras le royaume des morts et tu ne pourras plus revenir dans le monde des vivants.

\- Cette voix, c'est la voix de… Non c'est impossible elle…

Pourtant je me retourne et je la vois devant moi, Laurel.

\- Laurel… Non ce n'est pas possible tu es…

\- Morte oui Felicity, je le suis !

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas possible si tu es morte, tu ne peux pas être dans l'espace que ce fou de Darhk à créer !

\- Alors tu crois que nous sommes dans Genesis ! Felicity, Darhk est mort, Oliver l'a tué tu te souviens ?

Je me mets à réfléchir quelques minutes et je me rends compte que Laurel a raison, mais alors où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Nous sommes dans le lieu de repos éternel Felicity, enfin plus exactement, entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, c'est pour cela que je t'ai arrêté avant que tu ne passes cette porte car le retour est inévitable.

\- Oh mon Dieu…

Je me souviens de tout à présent, ma dispute avec Oliver, sa lettre et…

\- Oliver, je dois retrouver Oliver, il…

\- Felicity calme-toi _Dit Laurel en lui prenant les mains_ Dis moi ce qui se passe !

 _Paniquant_ \- Laurel, est-ce que Oliver est ici, je t'en prie c'est important !

\- Quoi, mon meilleur ami serait ici !

Felicity se retourne et voit que la voix appartient au meilleur ami d'Oliver

\- Tommy Merlyn !

\- Salut beauté !

Voyant Felicity paniqué, Laurel décide malgré les lois de ce monde, de la rassurer.

\- Felicity, sache que Oliver n'est pas ici, enfin pas à ce que je sache.

\- Laurel, il a décidé de mourir, il…

Felicity ne peut pas continuer et éclate en sanglot. Voyant son amie ainsi, Laurel là prend dans ses bras comprenant la tristesse qu'elle éprouve, d'avoir peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime.

\- Chut Felicity calme-toi je t'en prie et explique-moi ce qu'il se passe pour que Oliver souhaite mourir.

Pleurant encore quelques instants, Felicity essuie ses larmes et commence son monologue en lui expliquant tout depuis le début. La victoire comme Damien Darhk et les Ghost, le départ de John et Thea, la nomination d'Oliver en tant que Maire de Star City, les derniers mois où tous les deux continuaient la croisade d'Oliver et ce fameux soir où elle avait eu peur de le perdre, leur dîner au loft et enfin la déclaration d'Oliver.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas Felicity, pourquoi est-ce que tu es sortie avec cet homme ?

\- Parce que je croyais que Oliver avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ! Un jour je suis allée le voir à la Marie afin de lui dire que j'avais longuement réfléchi et que je souhaitais recommencer quelque chose avec lui s'il le désirait, mais que je voulais y aller doucement. Mais je… Quand je suis arrivée à proximité de son bureau, j'ai vu cette pouffe assise de manière vulgaire sur son bureau et se pencher vers le visage d'Oliver, c'était tellement dur que je n'ai pas pu regarder alors je suis partie.

\- Tu en as discuté avec Oliver ?

\- Non, parce que quand je l'ai vu arrivé au QG le soir, il avait l'air heureux, alors je n'ai rien dit, je ne voulais pas gâcher son bonheur.

\- Décidément vous êtes pareil tous les deux, aussi empoté l'un que l'autre.

Laurel lui lançait un regard noir

\- Tommy !

\- Oups pardon, désolé.

\- Donc tu as cru qu'il était avec cette fille et tu as décidé d'avancer toi aussi !

\- Oui, mais ce fameux soir où on a dîné en tête à tête au Loft, quand je lui dis qu'il n'avait pas à me reprocher d'avoir couché avec Arthur que lui s'envoyer sa secrétaire il m'a dit qu'il avait repoussé ces avances parce que son cœur m'appartenait et elle lui a dit que je n'étais pas pour lui et Oliver n'a pas apprécié la manière dont sa secrétaire a parlé de moi et il l'a viré !

\- John avait raison, vous être vraiment identique l'un a l'autre quand il s'agit de vos sentiments ! Felicity, je connais Oliver depuis des années et jamais, non jamais je ne l'ai vu ainsi. La première fois que je vous ai vu tous les deux, j'ai compris qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de place pour moi dans le cœur d'Oliver. Et même s'il reste à jamais l'amour de ma vie, je sais que pour lui ce n'est pas le cas. Felicity, Oliver t'aime plus que tout, quand tu as eu cet accident à Noël, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme cela ! Il était prêt à tout pour se venger. Je crois que vous allez devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion tous les deux.

 _Sanglotant_ \- Mais c'est impossible, il…

\- Il n'est pas mort Felicity. _Devant la surprise de son amie_ Vient, suis-moi !

Felicity suivit Laurel et Tommy jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une rivière.

\- Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit, seuls les morts peuvent l'utiliser, mais je veux que tu saches qu'il y a encore de l'espoir.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Penche-toi, pense à lui et regarde !

Felicity fit ce que Laurel lui dit. Elle se pencha afin de regarder la rivière.

\- Il n'y a rien à part mon reflet !

\- Non, regarde… Mieux !

Felicity regardait de nouveau et une image apparut.

\- Tu vois, cette rivière montre ce que l'on souhaite voir, la réalité au moment présent dans le monde des vivants !

Felicity regardait la scène que la rivière lui montre et se vit allongé sur un lit d'hôpital et Oliver près d'elle lui et ce qu'elle vit lui fit mal. Oliver, son Oliver venait de sortir de sa poche la bague de fiançailles et lui passa au doigt avant de l'embrasser sur la joue en lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit et ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer.

\- Oliver… Oh mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait !

Laurel et Tommy, regardaient leur amie en pleurs et comprit qu'il était temps pour Felicity de retourner auprès de leur ami. Laurel posait une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Felicity qui se releva rapidement et se blottit dans les bras de son amie.

\- Laurel qu'ai-je fait…

\- Chut, allons cesse de pleurer Felicity, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as fait ce qui te semblait nécessaire pour te protéger. Mais maintenant, tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas !

Felicity relevait le visage couvert de larmes vers son amie.

\- Co… Comment ça.

\- Il est temps pour toi de retourner auprès de mon imbécile d'ami qui n'a pas su garder la jolie fille que tu es Blondie !

\- Tommy !

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil et laissait son amie se charger du reste.

\- Felicity, je vais te poser une question, que désires-tu faire maintenant ?

 _Sans la moindre hésitation_ \- Je veux retourner près d'Oliver

\- OK, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

\- Mais comment dois-je faire pour retourner auprès de lui ?

\- C'est très simple, allonge-toi en fermant les yeux et pense très fort à lui !

Felicity fit ce que Laurel lui dit et pensait très fort à Oliver au bout de cinq bonnes minutes elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était toujours avec Laurel.

\- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, je n'y arrive pas ! Laurel aide-moi, je t'en prie !

\- Felicity calme-toi et écoute-moi. Pense à Oliver, pense des souvenirs auprès de lui qui te sont chers et que pour rien au monde tu ne voudrais voir disparaître.

Felicity fermait de nouveau les yeux et se mit à penser à voix haute.

\- Notre première rencontre, la première fois qu'il m'a dit "je t'aime" notre première nuit à deux, nos cinq mois rien que tous les deux… Tous ses souvenirs que je garde au fond de mon cœur, tous ses souvenirs qui me sont chers qui me rappelle combien j'aime Oliver !

Lorsque Felicity ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle vit un plafond blanc. Tournant la tête sur le côté droit, elle vit Oliver, son Oliver qui malgré les yeux fermés avait le visage ravagé par le chagrin. Elle voulait parler mais quelque chose dans sa gorge l'en empêcher. Elle se mit à paniquer en faisant une légère pression sur la main d'Oliver qui tenait la sienne. Oliver se réveillait en sursaut et vit le regard magnifique qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir.

 _Les larmes aux yeux_ \- Mon amour… Enfin…

Voyant son regard comme paniqué et qu'elle souhaitait parler, il appuyait sur la sonnette pour prévenir une infirmière et rassura immédiatement sa petite amie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, je suis là, auprès de toi.

L'infirmière arrivait peu de temps après et en voyant la jeune femme réveillée quitta rapidement la chambre avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une équipe.

\- Monsieur Queen, veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît.

\- Mais je…

\- Monsieur Queen !

Oliver se retournait en voyait de Docteur Milo arrivait. Bien qu'il voulût rester auprès de sa chère Felicity, il comprit.

\- Je suis dans le couloir mon amour, rassure-toi, je ne t'abandonne pas.

Oliver embrassait Felicity sur la joue et sortit.

POV Oliver

Une fois dehors, j'attendis patiemment et me sentis revivre. J'avais eu tellement de là perdre définitivement. Je me rends compte de l'idiot que j'ai été, comment aurait-elle pu vivre en se croyant responsable de mon suicide. Je me laisse aller contre le mur et me mets à pleurer silencieusement, j'ai honte de moi, tellement honte de ma lâcheté ! Dire que j'ai failli la perdre à cause d'une connerie, quel imbécile. Si Thea était là, elle me ferait la morale en disant que je ne suis qu'un connard et elle aurait raison.

\- Monsieur est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je porte mon regard sur une petite fille qui doit ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans, elle me fait penser à Thea quand elle avait son âge.

\- Monsieur vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin.

\- Merci petite demoiselle, mais tout va bien je t'assure.

\- Mais vous pleurez!

 _Lui souriant_ \- Oui, mais ce sont des larmes de joies, je suis heureux parce que la femme que j'aime s'est battue pour nous.

\- Vous êtes bizarre vous les adultes.

\- Dis-moi ma puce et toi que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'avais envie de me promener pendant que papa et maman discutent.

\- Ils doivent être inquiets de ne pas savoir où tu es ?

\- Liza ma puce je t'ai cherché partout, il ne faut pas t'éloigner comme cela, ta maman et moi étions très inquiets !

\- Excuse-moi papa, je discutais avec le monsieur.

\- Oh bonjour Monsieur le Maire, désolé que ma petite fille vous ait importunés.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Liza est une petite fille bien polie.

\- Allez vient Liza, maman nous attend. Au revoir Monsieur le Maire.

\- Au revoir Monsieur

En voyant la petite fille me faire un petit signe de la main, j'en fis de même. Voir cette petite fille m'avait mis de la baume au cœur et je me mis à penser à mon futur avec la femme de ma vie.

\- Monsieur Queen ! ?

Je me retournais et vis le Docteur Milo qui venait de sortir de la chambre de Felicity.

\- Docteur, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Votre petite amie est une vraie battante, et elle est en pleine forme exceptée ses blessures. Je souhaite tout de même la garder en observation pendant encore quarante-huit heures pour voir si tout va bien et ensuite, elle pourra rentrer chez vous.

\- Merci Docteur. Puis-je retourner auprès d'elle ?

\- Dans cinq minutes, le temps que les infirmières terminent.

\- D'accord merci.

Je lui serrais une poignée de main et attendis patiemment devant la porte. Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, les infirmières sortirent de la chambre en me faisant un sourire que je leur rendis et entra dans la chambre de ma petite amie. Lorsque Felicity me vit, elle se redressait rapidement mais esquiva une grimace à cause de ses côtes.

\- Attends laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Oliver… Dis-moi que… Dis-moi que tu n'es pas blessé et que…

Je l'empêchais de finir en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes ayant tellement eu peur de là perdre. J'allais me retirer pour ne pas abuser d'elle, quand je sentis sa main sur ma nuque m'invitant à prolonger le baiser ce que je fis. Lorsque ma langue rencontrait la sienne, je ressentis un frisson me parcourir de la tête aux pieds, cela faisant tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas embrassé ainsi. L'entendant gémir doucement, je compris que ces côtes la faisaient souffrir alors je mis fin au baiser en m'éloignant doucement d'elle.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ! Pardonne-moi, tout est ma faute.

\- C'est de la mienne Oliver, jamais, non jamais je n'aurais dû te faire souffrir, alors que tu es le seul homme que j'aime.

\- Tu es la seule femme que j'aime Felicity, mais je n'aurais pas du t'écrire cette lettre, mais une fois encore ma peur à prix le dessus.

\- Tommy a raison sur ce point, aussi empoté l'un que l'autre !

 _Surprit_ \- Tommy ?

\- Oui Oliver, quand j'étais à la frontière entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts, j'ai vu Tommy et Laurel, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux que je suis là et que je n'ai pas rejoint le monde des morts.

\- Je ne comprends pas ?

\- C'est simple après mon accident, je me suis retrouvé au milieu d'un champ de fleurs, je pensais que Darhk m'avait enlevé et qu'il m'avait emmené dans son projet Genesis. J'ai alors marché durant des heures et je me suis retrouvé face à une espèce de rideau d'eau que j'ai failli franchir, mais la voix de Laurel m'a arrêtée, en me disant de ne pas franchir ce passage. Tommy est arrivé après et je leur ai raconté toute l'histoire. Ils sont heureux pour nous deux tu sais.

\- Ils me manquent tellement ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour revenir ?

\- Laurel m'a dit que je devais penser à toi très fort, au début ça ne marchait pas, mais elle m'a dit que je devais penser à des souvenirs qui m'étaient chers, des souvenirs que je ne veux pas voir disparaître de mon cœur.

\- Et quels sont ses souvenirs ma chérie ?

\- Notre première rencontre, la première fois que tu m'as dit "je t'aime" notre première nuit à deux, nos cinq mois rien que tous les deux, ta demande en mariage _Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux_

\- Les mêmes que je ne veux pas oublier, sauf que j'en ai un en plus.

 _Surprise_ \- lequel ?

\- Celui que tu as dit que j'étais mignon ce fameux soir où j'œuvrais pour le compte d'Amanda Waller.

\- Oh !

\- Oui, je n'ai jamais oublié ce moment et ces mots. Quand je t'ai revu au département informatique j'étais heureux de te revoir.

Oliver penchait son visage vers celui de Felicity afin de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Felicity.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver.

Le couple s'embrassait une nouvelle fois, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Mon Dieu mon bébé tu vas bien !

 _Surprise_ \- Maman ?

Donna Smoak accompagné de Quentin Lance se ruait auprès de sa fille pour l'enlacer.

\- Salut Oliver !

\- Mais que faites-vous ici ?

\- Un collègue à la brigade a appelé pour me dire que Felicity avait eu un grave accident alors, on est parti tout de suite afin d'arriver à temps si jamais…

\- Merci d'être là !

\- Mon bébé dis-moi que t'est-il arrivé, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va maman, j'ai juste été renversé par une voiture, mais tout va bien à présent.

En disant cela, Felicity tendit la main vers Oliver qui s'empressa de lui prendre la main. Donna vit au doigt de sa fille la bague de fiançailles.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que je vois ?

Oliver se sentit mal à l'aise d'un coup et voulu lâcher la main de Felicity, mais cette dernière la lui serra.

\- Oui maman, Oliver et moi sommes de nouveau fiancés.

\- Oh mon bébé je suis tellement contente.

Oliver reçu les félicitations de Lance et reçu Donna Smoak dans ses bras qui embrassait son futur beau-fils. Devant l'insistance de Felicity qui lui fit savoir qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains avec sa mère et Quentin, Oliver quittait l'hôpital le cœur léger afin d'aller prendre une douche, se changer et pour prendre un petit-déjeuner rapide. Il revint environ une bonne heure plus tard avec un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, qui malgré l'interdiction de fleurs dans l'hôpital eut une autorisation spéciale. Quentin et Donna quittèrent l'hôpital rassuré de l'état de santé de Felicity et laissaient le couple seul.

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Pourquoi Ollie ?

\- De t'avoir remis la bague sans te demander si tu étais d'accord.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire tu te souviens ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Tu me la redis quand tu me l'as remis n'est-ce pas !

\- Tu… Tu as entendu ?

\- J'étais dans le coma c'est vrai, mais j'étais avec Laurel et Tommy quand tu me l'as remise et ton murmure a résonné dans ma tête si bien que j'ai compris de la bêtise que j'avais fait.

\- Alors, ce que tu as dit à ta mère ?

\- Oui Oliver ! Oui je veux devenir ta femme

Oliver fut heureux, heureux que la femme qu'il aime plus que tout soit de nouveau avec lui et heureux qu'elle accepte de devenir sa femme.

 _Souriant_ \- Je t'aime ma chérie.

\- Je t'aime tout autant Oliver !

Le couple échangea de nouveau un tendre baiser, scellant ainsi à nouveau cette nouvelle promesse et heureux de devenir dans quelques mois mari et femme.

* * *

 **Fin, pas fin, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas ^_^**

 **En effet, j'ai une idée pour faire une suite, suite à une révélation de Emily Bett Rickards lors du Meeting Room auquel j'ai participé le 12 Juin. Donc je pense la mettre dans un second chapitre. Se sera donc un Two-Shot ^^**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'ai eu cette idée un soir et j'ai décidé de la mettre en application. Quand Felicity regarde dans la rivière et qu'elle se voit dans un lit d'hôpital avec Oliver a ses côtés, chercher pas, je me suis refait le Roi Lion hier soir, rappelez-vous, quand Rafiki dit à Simba que son père est vivant et qu'il lui demande de le suivre ! J'adore cette scène et je trouve l'animation grandiose quand Mufasa apparaît dans les nuages, j'ai trouvé l'idée sympa, je l'ai donc intégré à ma fic.**

 **Je sais, elle est dramatique, un peu moins que "Mission Difficile" mais elle est dramatique quand même ^^ Mais impossible de faire mourir soit l'un, soit l'autre.**

 **La seconde partie n'est pas encore écrite, donc elle n'arrivera pas toute de suite, d'autant plus que j'ai toujours le chapitre 13 de "Mission Difficile" à finir.**

 **Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous attendent la suite et fin du 3.07, mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec les deux derniers chapitres et je déteste bâcler un boulot en plus.**

 **Donc voilà,**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bon, j'ai décidé de faire une suite de cet OS qui après relecture de la première partie, il manquait en effet pas mal de points non explorer ! Cela me permet également d'intégrer une révélation d'Emily Bett Rickards. Par contre, je vous demanderais SVP de ne pas intégrer mot pour mot là phrase dite par l'actrice, il y a toujours moyens de dire les chose différemment.**

 **Alors concernant cette suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première partie.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Cinq jours, cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette tragique nuit qui avait failli coûter la vie à Felicity mais également à Oliver qui avait prévu de se suicider ! Cinq jours durant lesquels, Felicity était resté à l'hôpital afin de voir si elle gardait des séquelles de son accident mais aussi afin de rester en observation ayant été dans le coma et ayant fait deux arrêts cardiaques. Cinq jours durant lesquels, bien qu'occupait avec ses fonctions de Maire de la ville, Oliver passait le plus souvent possible à l'hôpital afin de passer un peu de temps avec la jeune femme. Cinq jours durant lequel Oliver culpabiliser car la femme de sa vie avait failli mourir par sa faute et il avait du mal à ne pas s'en vouloir. Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse et Oliver appréhender cette discussion. Pour le moment, il profitait du moment présent, afin de passer un peu de temps avec la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il arrivait dans sa chambre d'hôpital, le fait de la voir sourire le rendait heureux, mais dès que son regard se posait se sa jambe plâtrée, il sentit la culpabilité s'emparait de lui. Il s'approchait du lit de Felicity et déposait un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la femme de sa vie, même s'il avait envie de plus, il voulait faire les choses bien et lui montrait qu'il voulait vraiment tout recommencer avec elle, même si elle avait de nouveau accepté d'être sa femme.

Felicity de son côté, bien qu'heureuse que Oliver soit près d'elle comprenait que le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas précipiter les choses entre eux et au fond d'elle-même elle trouvait que cela était une bonne chose, car même si elle l'aimait et qu'elle gardait la bague de fiançailles à son doigt, elle aussi voulait faire les choses doucement, après tout, cela faisait plus de six mois qu'ils étaient séparés.

\- Bonjour Felicity, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

\- Bonjour Oliver, ça va, mais j'en ai marre d'être ici, je voudrais rentrer !

Oliver lui sourit sachant pertinemment qu'elle détestait les hôpitaux. Lui aussi souhaitait qu'elle quitte cet hôpital qui ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il avait failli la perdre.

\- Je sais, mais le Docteur Milo a dit qu'il souhaitait te garder quelques jours en observation.

\- Je sais, mais ça fait cinq jours que je suis ici et cinq jours que je vais bien.

Oliver s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

\- Tu as fait deux arrêts cardiaques Felicity et tu es resté dans la coma, tout cela à cause de moi, ce n'est pas rien !

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Oliver, nous sommes fautifs tous les deux !

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a écrit cette lettre pourtant !

Felicity savait que la culpabilité rongée Oliver, elle savait qu'il se tenait pour responsable pour son accident, mais, c'était en partie sa faute, s'il avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle posait à son tour ses lèvres sur celle d'Oliver avant de poser son front contre celui du jeune homme.

\- Oliver, je sais que tu t'en veux, mais je te l'ai dit, nous sommes fautifs tous les deux. J'aurais dû te parler d'Arthur plus tôt.

Le fait qu'elle lui parle de cet homme, Oliver se reculait un peu de Felicity qui comprit la jalousie d'Oliver.

\- Je crois qu'une fois que je serais sortie de cet hôpital, je crois que l'on va devoir avoir une longue discussion toi et moi !

\- Felicity je comprendrais si…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur Milo.

\- Alors comment se porte ma patiente préférée ?

\- Sauf votre respect Docteur, je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de vous quitter.

Le Docteur éclatait de rire devant les dires de Felicity.

\- Eh bien rassurez-vous je vous libère, votre analyse de sang de ce matin n'a rien révélé d'anormale, à part votre jambe et vos côtes, vous n'avez aucune séquelle de votre accident.

\- C'est vrai, alors je peux sortir ! ?

\- Bien sûr, à condition que votre petit ami veille sur vous et que vous me promettez de vous reposer au maximum sans faire de mouvement brusque et que vous preniez des antidouleurs que je vous ai prescrits si vous souffrez. Attention si vous éternuez cela risque d'être douloureux, de même lorsque vous dormez, vous pouvez ressentir la douleur. Pour votre jambe, je souhaite vous revoir dans un mois afin de voir comment votre jambe se porte.

\- Un mois !

\- Oui, votre jambe a pas mal souffert, donc je préfère que vous gardiez le plâtre d'abord pendant un bon mois. Rassurez-vous peut-être que d'ici un mois je pourrais vous l'enlever, mais sachez que normalement c'est deux mois minimum.

\- Je veillerais sur elle Docteur rassurez-vous !

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde Monsieur Queen. Vous pouvez partir dès que vous êtes prêtes. J'ai laissé à l'accueil votre dossier médical et une paire de béquille sera également disponible.

\- Quoi des béquilles ! ?

\- Oui, ce sera plus simple pour vous pour vous déplacer, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez un fauteuil roulant.

\- Non, des béquilles ça ira !

\- Je vous remercie Docteur, pour tout.

\- Je vous en prie Monsieur Queen ? Prenez soin de vous Mademoiselle Smoak, on se revoit dans un mois.

Le couple saluait le médecin. Avec l'aide d'Oliver, Felicity rejoignit la salle de bains et entreprit de faire sa toilette et de se changer. Avec l'aide d'Oliver qui l'aidait à se déplacer malgré l'utilisation des béquilles, Felicity réussit tant bien que mal à aller jusqu'à la voiture d'Oliver. Oliver la conduisit jusqu'au loft, et là encore, il l'aida à sortir de la voiture. Une fois dans le loft, il l'aidait à s'installer sur le canapé et l'a laissé se reposer tranquillement. Le soir arrivait rapidement et Oliver avait l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs mois en arrière lorsqu'il était en couple avec Felicity. Le repas se passait dans une ambiance calme. Oliver lui demandait si pour manger ça allait et elle lui répondit par un signe de la tête. Voyant qu'elle était peu bavarde, Oliver n'insistait pas.

Il l'aidait à monter l'escalier et attendit dans la chambre qu'elle termine de mettre sa tenue de nuit.

POV Oliver

Depuis que nous sommes rentrés, Felicity m'a que peu parler. En même temps, cela fait plusieurs mois que nous sommes séparés et qu'elle vit seule dans ce loft, elle n'a peut-être plus l'habitude de vivre avec quelqu'un. Pourtant moi je voudrais pouvoir discuter un peu avec elle, même de banalités ! Mais, je n'ose pas insister, si elle ne me parle pas elle doit avoir une bonne raison.

Je l'aide à monter l'escalier afin de rejoindre l'étage d'au-dessus, j'ai envie de la soulever dans mes bras, mais je ne sais pas qu'elle sera sa réaction et je ne veux pas qu'elle me repousse, d'autant plus que l'on n'a pas encore eu cette discussion et donc je ne sais pas où on en est. Elle a dit à sa mère que l'on était de nouveau fiancé et elle m'a dit elle-même qu'elle accepter de devenir ma femme, mais depuis cette déclaration, il ne sait rien passé. Je souhaite moi-même y aller doucement pour ne pas faire tout foiré, mais elle me manque, même si je suis actuellement avec elle, même si j'ai passé ces cinq derniers jours avec elle, elle me manque.

Lorsqu'elle me rejoint dans la chambre que l'on partageait autrefois, je sens mon désir pour elle se manifester, d'autant plus qu'elle ne porte qu'une simple nuisette mi-longue. Depuis que l'on est séparé, soit un peu plus de six mois, je ne l'ai pas trompé une seule fois. Bien sûr, je mentirais si je disais que je ne m'étais donné du plaisir en pensant à elle, mais rien de plus, je ne pouvais pas de toute façon, elle est toute ma vie.

\- Est-ce que ça va Felicity ! ?

\- Ça n'a pas été facile avec mes côtes qui me font souffrir, mais ça va.

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je t'aurais aidé.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer et puis, il faut bien que je me débrouille toute seule.

Oliver comble la distance qui les sépare et lui prend ces mains.

\- Felicity, je serais toujours là pour toi tu le sais. Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi !

\- Oui je sais Oliver mais…

Oliver l'interrompent en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui ne le repousse pas bien au contraire, elle tente même de lui répondre mais une douleur aux côtes l'en empêche. Elle pousse un léger gémissement de douleur inquiétant Oliver qui pose sa main sur sa joue.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Non ne t'excuse pas ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui aie voulu répondre à ton baiser.

Oliver lui offre de nouveau un tendre baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui sourire tendrement.

\- Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais ! Pendant que tu étais dans la salle de bains, j'ai préparé ton lit, afin que tu puisses dormir tranquillement cette nuit.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Viens !

Oliver lui prend doucement la main et la mène jusqu'au lit. Voyant qu'elle grimace en s'installant, Oliver l'aide comme il le peut et met la couverture sur elle afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

\- Est-ce que ça va avec la couverture ?

\- Oui, ça va !

 _Lui souriant_ \- Tant mieux. Essaye de dormir à présent.

Alors que Oliver s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, il sentit que la main de Felicity retenait la sienne.

\- Tu… Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

\- Je t'en prie reste je… Je ne veux pas rester seule cette nuit.

Oliver lui offre son plus beau sourire avant de pencher son visage vers le sien et l'embrasser doucement.

\- Laisse-moi juste le temps de passer quelque chose de plus adéquate et je te rejoins !

En effet, après avoir été chercher Felicity à l'hôpital, Oliver était passé au QG afin de prendre quelques vêtements de rechange étant donné que même s'il devait dormir sur le canapé où la chambre d'ami, il n'était nullement question qu'il laisse la jeune femme seule. Il fit un saut dans la seconde chambre afin de mettre sa tenue de nuit et rejoignit la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Une fois dans ladite chambre, Oliver regardait la jeune femme qui reposait sur le lit et fut heureux qu'elle lui propose de rester près d'elle. Il finit par le rejoindre et s'allongea à la place vide qui était la sienne et restait à une place raisonnable même si l'envie de s'allonger près d'elle était plus forte que tout.

\- Tu peux venir plus près de moi tu sais.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal malencontreusement.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Oliver, je te confierais ma vie si nécessaire.

Oliver fut surpris de la fin de la phrase de Felicity, mais en même temps, il fut heureux de savoir qu'elle lui faisait autant confiance. Même s'ils avaient que peu parlé depuis son retour, le fait de savoir cela, remplit le cœur d'Oliver de joie et d'espoir. Accédant à la demande de sa petite amie, Oliver se rapprochait d'elle et malgré son plâtre et ses côtes qui lui faisait mal, Felicity posait sa tête sur le haut du torse du jeune homme. Oliver l'embrassa alors tendrement sur le front.

\- Dors à présent, je veille sur toi.

Felicity lui sourit avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir paisiblement blottit d'une certaine manière contre cet homme qu'elle aimerait toujours.

Trois semaines, trois semaines avaient passé depuis ce terrible accident. Oliver vivait toujours avec Felicity, qui était redevenue parfaitement autonome, ses côtes la faisant moins souffrir, même si Oliver était toujours aussi protecteur avec elle. Néanmoins, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment évolué entre eux ! Bien sûr, contrairement aux mois précédents, ils étaient bien plus proches, s'embrassaient à plusieurs reprises durant la journée, quand Oliver partait à la Mairie et qu'il rentrait le soir, la jeune femme venait l'accueillir en l'embrassant tendrement, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, s'endormaient côte à côte après s'être embrassé, mais ils n'avaient rien du couple qu'il formait autrefois au grand damne d'Oliver. Même s'il avait envie d'en discuter avec elle, il ne voulait pas là brusquer, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient toujours mis carte sur table concernant le dénommé Arthur qui ne donnait pour le moment pas signe de vie, ce qui arrangeait bien Oliver. Depuis son accident, elle travaillait à distance grâce notamment à Curtis et à son assistant qui lui faisait parvenir le nécessaire pour continuer de faire tourner Palmer Tech, d'autant plus qu'un projet important pour Felicity était toujours en cours et devait être présenté dans environ deux mois, donc pas question pour la jeune femme de s'endormir sur ses lauriers.

La jeune femme était actuellement dans la salle de bains, tandis que Oliver de son côté était en train de cuisiner. Étant donné que l'on était samedi, Oliver espérait passer un week-end tranquille la femme de sa vie et pourquoi pas avoir cette fameuse discussion. Les informations mentionnées le fait que Arrow n'était plus apparu depuis trois semaines, mais avec l'excellent travail d'Oliver Queen en tant que Maire et de Green Arrow cette année, la criminalité avait énormément baissé à Star City depuis quelques mois et les délinquants et autres dealers n'avaient pas vraiment envie de se retrouver face à face avec le justicier et se tenaient donc tranquille.

Le portable de Felicity se mit à vibrer, pensant que c'était important, sachant que Curtis la contacter parfois, Oliver alla le chercher alors qu'il était sur la petite table de salon afin de l'apporter à sa belle blonde, mais arrivé à la moitié de l'escalier, il se remit à vibrer et en voyant le message, Oliver n'avait qu'une envie, l'envoyer valser par la fenêtre. Le message n'était ni de Curtis, ni même de Donna mais d'Arthur et disait.

 **Mon amour,**

 **J'espère que tu vas bien, je pense bientôt venir à Star City, j'espère que l'on pourra se voir et passer du temps ensemble comme l'autre fois.**

 **Je t'aime**

 **Arthur**

 **PS : J'espère que Queen ne te fait pas des misères**

C'était officiel, Oliver le détestait ce guignol d'Anglais, pour qui se prenait-il cet Anglais ! Oliver préférait reposer le portable de la jeune femme où il se trouvait avant de l'exploser de rage. Ayant besoin d'évacuer sa colère sur quelque chose, Oliver quitta le Loft en laissant un mot à Felicity, ne souhaitant pas se disputer avec elle, surtout dans cet état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait. Environ cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, Felicity aidé par ses béquilles descendit dans le salon et fut surpris de ne pas voir Oliver.

\- Oliver ! ?

Felicity s'avança dans le salon et vit un mot sur la table. En le lisant, elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

 **Felicity,**

 **Excuse-moi d'être partit sans rien te dire, mais la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est de me disputer avec toi. J'ai besoin d'évacuer cette colère qui a pris possession de moi. Je n'ai pas fouillé dans ton téléphone, mais tu as reçu un message, pensant que c'était Curtis où Donna, j'ai souhaité te l'apporter, mais il s'avère que le destinataire est une autre personne, personne que je déteste.**

 **Je reviens dès que ma colère s'est estompée.**

 **Je t'aime,**

 **Ton Oliver**

POV Felicity

Je reposais le mot sur la table et pris mon téléphone le déverrouillant afin de voir le destinataire du message et compris la colère d'Oliver, d'autant plus que depuis deux semaines, j'avais l'impression que le couple que je formais par le passé avec Oliver refaisait peu à peu surface, il était tellement gentil et protecteur avec moi que même si je n'ai jamais vraiment cessé de l'aimer, mes sentiments pour lui redevenaient plus fort chaque jour oubliant ce que j'avais vécu avec Arthur.

Ne pouvant pas conduire à cause de ma jambe, je pris ma veste afin de quitter le Loft. Une fois à l'extérieur je fis signe à un taxi et lui demandais de me conduire à cette adresse. Une fois sur place, je payais ma course et fis style d'attendre quelqu'un le temps que le taxi s'éloigne avant de m'engouffrer dans ce lieu qui avait servi autrefois de bureau de campagne à Oliver et prit l'ascenseur afin de me rendre au sous-sol, au QG de la Team Arrow. Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, je déposais sa veste et mon sac sur l'une des tables pas loin et entrepris de chercher Oliver du regard. Je ne tardais pas à le voir en train de frapper comme un fou sur le mannequin et me douter qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu arrivé. Je poussais un profond soupir n'aimant pas le voir comme cela aussi jaloux, d'autant plus que depuis mon accident, je n'avais pas pensé une seule fois à Arthur mais à un nouveau futur avec Oliver, même si on n'en avait pas parlé. Le voir ainsi me fit mal, plus je m'approchais de son espace d'entraînement et plus je m'approchais, plus je pouvais voir que non seulement il était en sueur mais de voir également l'état de ses mains qui saignaient.

\- Oliver arrête !

Soit il faisait semblant de ne pas m'entendre, soit il ne m'avait pas entendu perdu au plus profond de sa haine. Je m'approchais alors de lui, afin de poser ma main sur son épaule afin qu'il arrête, lorsqu'il tournait la tête, son regard me donnait des sueurs froides. Regard qui se radoucit en me voyant.

\- Felicity ! ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 _Légèrement en colère_ \- Ce que je fais là ! À ton avis ? Non mais tu as vu l'état de tes mains.

Oliver vit que ses mains étaient ensanglantées et comme un petit garçon prit en faute baissait la tête. Bien qu'il soit torse nu et en sueur et se fichant de ses côtes cassées, Felicity se blottit contre le torse du jeune homme, passant ses bras dans son dos ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner Oliver.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu te blesses ainsi et que tu te fasses du mal volontairement et je n'aime pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils.

S'éloignant de lui doucement, elle lui prit la main et appuyant sur sa jambe valide, elle l'invitait à la suivre jusqu'à la table de soin. S'asseyant sur la chaise, Oliver restait toujours silencieux, même si le fait qu'elle se soit ainsi blottie dans ses bras le rendait heureux. Felicity entreprit de soigner ces mains blessées non sans être surprise du silence d'Oliver. Une fois qu'elle a fini de soigner ces mains, elle s'apprête à ranger le matériel quand la main d'Oliver la retient.

\- Excuse-moi mais… Je ne supporte pas qu'un autre que moi puisse te regarder et te toucher… Je suis fou de jalousie quand il s'agit de la femme de ma vie.

\- Je crois que l'on va devoir avoir une longue discussion tous les deux à propos de tout ça.

\- Je crois oui ! Acceptes-tu de m'attendre, le temps que je prenne une douche et l'on rentrera tous les deux.

\- OK, vas-y, je t'attends.

Pendant que Oliver se douchait, Felicity fit une mise à jour des ordinateurs du QG, car même s'ils n'avaient pas servi depuis plusieurs semaines, ce n'était pas une raison pour de pas faire une mise à jour des programmes qu'elle avait installée.

Environ trois quarts d'heures plus tard, le couple se trouvait au loft, Oliver termina de préparer le repas, tandis que Felicity était assise à regarder son justicier qui terminé de cuisiner. La nostalgie l'envahit et fut sortie de ses pensées par Oliver qui déposait les plats sur la table.

\- Poulet, ratatouille maison !

\- C'est ma mère qui serait contente, elle adore ton poulet, d'ailleurs, je me rappelle quand tu l'avais au téléphone, que tu discutais cuisine avec elle.

\- C'est vrai oui. Au faîte tu as des nouvelles d'elle, depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Elle va bien, elle est heureuse avec Quentin, mais n'arrête pas de me demander pour quand est fixé le mariage!

À ce qu'elle venait de dire, Felicity se sentit mal à l'aise et rougit légèrement tout comme Oliver. L'un comme l'autre pensait que si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, ils seraient mariés à l'heure qu'il est. Felicity regardait la bague à son doigt et un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage. La sonnerie du téléphone d'Oliver mit fin à ce malaise ! Le jeune homme s'excusait avant de s'éloigner afin de répondre. Felicity de son côté n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'elle venait de dire et se mit à penser à la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir.

\- C'était Thea, elle te passe le bonjour.

Thea s'était excusé auprès de Felicity lorsqu'elle avait appelé un soir Oliver. Ce dernier avait engueulé sa petite sœur ayant vu le message qu'elle avait envoyé à Felicity, message qu'il avait vraiment trouvé désagréable. Lorsque Thea avait appris pour Felicity, elle s'était empressée d'appeler son frère et de s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme.

Le repas se passant dans une ambiance agréable, tous deux avaient mis de côté leur gêne de tout à l'heure concernant le mariage. À présent, il se trouvait assit l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé en restant silencieux, se préparant mentalement pour cette discussion. Ce fut Oliver qui se lançait le premier.

\- Je crois qu'il faut reprendre par le début. Par ce qui nous a conduits à nous séparer ! Tu sais qu'à l'époque, j'étais loin d'être un mec bien, pourtant je n'étais pas un enfant difficile à l'époque, mais j'ai mal tourné à l'adolescence. Virer de plusieurs universités, arrêter à quatre reprises, je me fichais de tout étant donné que ma famille était milliardaire et que j'étais l'aîné. J'étais également un beau connard et un beau salop avec les filles. J'ai trompé Laurel à de nombreuses reprises et je n'en suis pas fier au jour d'aujourd'hui. Lors d'une énième soirée trop arrosée durant laquelle j'étais une fois de plus ivre, j'ai couché avec Samantha, alors qu'elle et moi on était loin d'être ami, on avait à peine discuter à l'époque. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte, j'étais terrifié, je ne savais pas quoi faire et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu le bébé j'ai… Ça m'a fait mal de savoir qu'une partie de moi était morte même si… Même si je ne me sentais pas prêt à devenir père et que je faisais style d'être soulagé. Lorsque toi, John et moi sommes allés à Central City pour cette affaire de l'homme boomerang et que je l'ai revu dans ce café au moment de partir, j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle m'avait menti. C'est lorsque de l'affaire de Savage que j'ai vu William pour la première fois et j'ai tout suite sût qu'il s'agissait de mon fils. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader quand elle m'a posé cet ultimatum, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir et j'ai été obligé de te mentir, à toi ma future femme et encore aujourd'hui, je m'en veux terriblement.

\- Elle s'est excusée quand elle est venue à Star City. Elle et moi avions discuté et elle m'a dit qu'elle s'excusait de t'avoir forcé à me mentir, alors qu'elle savait à présent que tu étais un homme bien et que tu lui avais dit que tu avais une femme dans ta vie. Elle m'a souhaité tout le bonheur du monde avec toi quand elle a vu la bague à mon doigt et m'a demandé si je lui en voulais et si je t'en voulais. Je lui ai dit que je ne lui en voulais pas, que je comprenais qu'elle avait voulu protéger son fils et que même si j'étais en colère contre toi, je… Tu étais l'homme que j'aimais.

\- Pourtant, on s'est séparé. C'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal dans cette histoire. Savoir que je ne reverrais probablement jamais William m'a fait mal, mais te voir me quitter m'a brisé le cœur, mais je ne t'en ai pas voulu, car je comprenais ta réaction.

\- Ça été dure pour moi aussi de me séparer de toi mais… J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça et de ce que l'on faisait depuis quelques années. J'avais besoin de me retrouver.

\- J'ai tout foiré à cause de ce mensonge, je t'ai perdu toi et je n'étais pas assez concentré sur la mission ce qui a coûté la vie à Laurel.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, si Laurel est morte mais à cause de ce fou de Darhk et du frère à John qui nous a tous bernés. Oliver, notre relation, l'amour que nous partagions à été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, tu le sais, je te l'ai dit tout a changé quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai appris à ouvrir mon cœur d'une façon que je ne savais même pas possible. Jamais, non jamais je n'ai eu autant confiance en quelqu'un. Même avant que l'on soit ensemble je… Je t'aurais confié ma vie sans hésiter.

\- Pourtant à cause d'un mensonge tu t'es éloigné de moi et tu as avancé dans la vie. Que tu en veuilles plus de moi à cause du fait que je ne t'ai rien dit à propos de William… Je comprends même si notre rupture a été la pire des choses de ma vie. Mais… Mais te voir avec un autre, je… Je ne pouvais pas je… Je ne le supporte pas.

\- Oliver…

\- Déjà te voir heureuse avec Ray, je ne le supportais pas à l'époque, mais savoir… Que ce type et toi vous… Vous avez couché ensemble me… Je ne pouvais pas le supporter et vivre en te voyant heureuse avec lui alors que… Que j'avais tout perdu !

\- Et tu as préféré mettre fin à tes jours.

\- C'est lâche, je sais ! D'autant plus que par ma faute, tu…

Felicity le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres

\- Je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre dans un monde sans toi, pas après ce que l'on a vécu tous les deux. J'en ai eu un avant-goût quand tu… Quand tu es resté avec Ra's je… J'ai cru mourir de chagrin, surtout après la nuit que l'on a passé à Nanda Parbat ! Alors imagine ce que… Ce que cela aurait été si j'avais découvert trop tard ta lettre d'adieu… Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie Oliver… Une partie de moi serait morte avec toi… Et tout cela à cause des non dits !

\- Oui tout cela parce que j'ai eu peur de te parler de William, parce que j'avais peur que… Que ce qui s'était passé avant que Barry remonte le temps devienne réel, que tu me quittes… Chose qui est quand même arrivée !

\- Mais je suis resté quand Thea et John ont quitté l'équipe.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je pensais que toi aussi tu étais partie !

\- Et à ta question, je t'avais répondu aucune chance.

Le silence s'installait entre les deux anciens fiancés, silence auquel Felicity mit fin.

\- À mon tour je… Je voudrais m'excuser Oliver.

\- De quoi ! ?

\- De ne pas t'avoir fait suffisamment confiance ! Je… Quand je suis arrivé près de ton bureau et que j'ai vu ta secrétaire se pencher vers toi je… J'ai cru qu'elle allait t'embrasser et je… Je ne supporte pas de voir une autre femme toucher tes lèvres.

Oliver eu un sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres en se disant à lui-même "Décidément on fait la paire tous les deux, à être ainsi jaloux mutuellement".

\- Elle essayait de me séduire avec son décolleté plongeant, mais elle n'y est pas arrivée, car malgré notre séparation, il n'y aura toujours qu'une seule et unique femme dans ma vie Felicity, et tu sais que pour moi cette femme est la femme de ma vie, mon âme sœur.

\- Je le sais oui, pourtant le soir au QG, tu avais l'air tellement heureux que je me suis dit que tu avais avancé.

\- Je te l'aurais dit, je t'aurais dit que j'avais rencontré une femme.

\- Je sais oui. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que j'aurais dû te faire confiance et que ce fameux jour, j'aurais dû frapper à la porte de ton bureau.

\- Si j'avais sus que tu avais assisté à cette scène, crois-moi, je t'aurais dit qu'il n'y n'avait rien entre elle et moi !

Le silence s'installait de nouveau et Felicity se rendit compte d'une chose. Qu'un mensonge les avait séparés, mais elle lui avait menti elle aussi.

 _Les larmes aux yeux_ \- Quand je pense que je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir caché l'existence de William et que moi j'ai fait la même chose et qu'à cause de moi tu as failli mourir par ma faute.

Felicity éclatait en sanglot, se rendant compte qu'elle avait agi de la même manière d'Oliver en lui cachant la vérité. Ne supportant pas de voir celle qu'il aimait dans cet état et en faisant attention à ces côtes, Oliver la serra dans ses bras en laissant sa tête trouvait naturellement sa place dans son cou.

\- Chut, allons ne pleure pas mon amour je t'en prie ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je suis le seul responsable, si je ne t'avais pas menti à propos de William, si ce fameux soir quand nous sommes rentrés de Central City je t'avais dit la vérité, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! D'ailleurs je… J'ai vraiment été le dernier de connard de ne rien te dire Felicity, jamais j'aurais dû te mentir, on ne ment pas à sa future femme.

\- Tu me l'aurais si on s'était marié ?

Oliver embrassa le cou de la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

\- J'en avais parlé avec Thea et cela me tuer et me ronger de l'intérieur de ne rien te dire. À chaque fois que l'on faisait l'amour où que tu me disais que tu m'aimais, je culpabilisais encore plus. Je voulais te le dire, même quand on est rentré de Central City, mais j'avais peur, peur que tu me rejettes et que tu me juges.

Felicity s'écartait un peu du jeune homme et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle y lit de la sincérité et de l'amour.

\- Nous sommes deux idiots n'est-ce pas ! Ma mère avait raison, on s'est perdu l'un dans l'autre parce que l'on est pareil toi et moi. Mais sache que je n'aurais jamais fait cela, nous sommes adultes !

Oliver posait ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui, c'est moi qui suis trop idiot, d'avoir peur d'une telle chose que tu n'aurais jamais fait.

Poussant un profond soupir, il parla de ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur à présent.

\- Et pour ce type… Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Rien pour le moment !

Voyant la surprise et la déception dans les yeux d'Oliver, Felicity déposa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme avant de poursuivre afin de le rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de poursuivre cette relation mais… Je préférerais lui dire de vives voix plutôt que par téléphone ! De toute façon, il me dit dans son message qu'il pense bientôt venir à Star City !

\- Ça serait plus simple que tu lui envoies un message en disant je te quitte, comme cela, il ne viendrait plus jamais ici.

\- Oliver, que je lui envoie un message où que je lui dise de vives voix, ça sera du pareil au même, vu que je serais amené à le voir étant donné que c'est un investisseur de Palmer Tech.

\- Je préférerais que tu n'es plus jamais à le revoir.

\- Je n'aime te voir aussi jaloux Oliver !

\- Je n'étais pas jaloux avant de te rencontrer. Qu'as-tu fait de moi !

\- Je t'ai ensorcelé !

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- Je le crains malheureusement !

Oliver éclatait de rire, un rire joyeux alors que Felicity faisait style d'être vexée avant de rejoindre Oliver, riant elle aussi. Cette discussion qui pourtant les effrayés avait plutôt détendu l'atmosphère entre eux deux.

POV Oliver

Le soir venu, je rejoignis Felicity qui était déjà couché, m'allongeant près d'elle, lorsque je la sentis se blottir contre moi, même si depuis son réveil à l'hôpital il ne s'était rien passé, le simple fait qu'elle vienne contre moi me comblait. J'allais embrasser son front afin de lui dire bonne nuit comme c'était le cas depuis cet horrible accident, quand mes lèvres rencontraient quelque chose de doux et de sucrée. Je fus surpris de sentir les lèvres de Felicity sur les miennes. j'allais me retirer, quand je sentis la langue de Felicity caressait mes lèvres. Je fus content que cette discussion ait clarifié les choses entre nous, j'entrouvris alors mes lèvres afin de laisser ma belle m'embrassait comme elle le souhaitait. Posant ma main sur sa hanche afin de l'avoir plus près de moi, le baiser devint vite langoureux. Cela faisait trois semaines que l'on ne s'était pas embrassées ainsi, la dernière fois remontée lorsque ma Felicity s'était réveillée à l'hôpital.

\- Je t'aime Oliver !

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine en entendant ces trois petits mots que je n'avais pas entendus depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité, même si elle me l'avait dit lorsque l'on s'était embrassé lors de son réveil.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime tellement si tu savais !

\- Pardonne-moi Oliver, pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir alors que…

Oliver la dominait puis posait chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Chut… Ne dis rien… Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, nous sommes deux idiots qui malgré nos sentiments respectifs, nous ne savons pas communiquer au moindre problème. Faut dire que ni toi ni moi n'avions grandi dans une famille communicative ! Mais le destin nous offre une seconde chance, pourquoi ne pas… Pourquoi ne pas recommencer tous les deux ? Je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite, prends le temps d'y réfléchir !

\- C'est tout réfléchi Oliver ! Je… Ça toujours étais toi, même quand j'étais avec Arthur. Je regrette de t'avoir trompé.

\- Au moins on est quitte !

\- Que veux-tu dire ! ?

\- Je t'ai souffrir quand j'étais encore à la tête de Queen Consolidated avec une certaine personne, lors d'une certaine mission.

 _Voyant de quoi il parlait_ \- Pourtant, nous n'étions pas ensemble à ce moment-là !

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai lu dans ton regard que c'était comme une trahison pour toi et lors de notre discussion, j'ai compris que tu ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour moi, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, même si je m'interdisais d'être avec toi, afin de te protéger.

\- Pourtant, le destin en a décidé autrement !

\- Oui, malgré tout ce que l'on a traversé, tu es toujours là près de moi. Qu'ai-je dont fait pour mériter cela malgré tout ?

\- Tu n'as rien fait, tu es l'homme de ma vie tout simplement.

Afin de lui prouver ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Felicity embrassait tendrement Oliver, le doux baiser qui était censé l'être, devint plus fougueux et langoureux, ayant tous les deux envies de la même chose.

\- Sache que tu es et tu seras toujours la seule femme de ma vie, parce que c'est avec toi que je veux vieillir et personne d'autre.

Le couple s'embrassait une nouvelle fois, scellant ainsi leur amour et la promesse d'un futur à deux, avenir qui allait enfin devenir réel.

\- Fais-moi l'amour Oliver.

\- Tu… Tu es sûr ! ?

\- Je suis sûr d'une chose, je t'aime.

Oliver lui sourit et les préliminaires commençaient doucement, étant donné que le justicier ne voulait pas que sa belle souffre en étant trop sauvage. Il fut heureux de voir qu'il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet et qu'il arrivait à lui arracher deux orgasmes de suite rien qu'en la caressant où en s'occupant de son intimité.

Lorsqu'il vint en elle, il dut se retenir de ne pas jouir immédiatement tellement il se sentait bien ainsi en elle, après de nombreux coups de reins d'abord lents, Oliver accélérait la cadence des va-et-vient, voulant effacer la présence de l'autre type qui avait oser souillait son corps, même si elle était consentante lors de l'acte par lui même. Prit dans la volupté du plaisir, Oliver allait et venait en elle rapidement sentant le sexe de la jeune femme se resserrait mentionnant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir.

\- Viens pour moi mon amour !

Encourager par l'homme de sa vie et prit dans la volupté du plaisir, Felicity cambrait son corps vers l'avant avant de jouir violemment. Devant la jouissance de l'élue de son cœur, dans un dernier coup de reins plus puissant, Oliver se répandit à l'intérieur de la jeune femme avant de s'écrouler afin de reprendre respiration. Ayant repris le contrôle de son corps, il se retirait d'elle, puis l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou, petit rituel qu'il avait après lui avoir fait l'amour. N'étant pas fatiguée, Felicity surprit Oliver en le dominant.

\- Ma chérie ! ?

\- Prêt pour un deuxième round ?

\- Mais, tes côtes et ta jambe ?

\- Je vais bien, je ressens quasiment plus aucune douleur aux niveaux des côtes, quand à ma jambe, elle est plâtrée je ne crains rien !

\- Dans ce cas, si tu es prête, je le suis également.

Oliver se laissait dominer durant ce second round. Durant leurs cinq mois d'exil loin de tout, Oliver avait découvert une nouvelle facette de sa petite amie et lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour tous les deux, il aimait quand Felicity le dominait en lui offrant mille et une choses qui le faisaient monter à chaque fois au septième ciel.

Cette nuit-là marquait leurs retrouvailles, étant donné qu'ils firent l'amour durant toute la nuit. L'aube pointait son nez quand Oliver vint en elle une ultime fois avant de se laisser retombé à côté d'elle épuisait par cette nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. C'est comblés, heureux mais vider qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre heureux que cette journée soit un dimanche, afin qu'ils puissent se reposer.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit, Felicity n'avait plus son plâtre, si bien que Oliver pensait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, mais elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que sa place était ici au loft avec elle. Le couple était plus heureux que jamais, même Curtis était content de voir qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Felicity avait repris sa place en tant que CEO de Palmer Tech et malgré ses obligations de Maire de Star City, Oliver faisait toujours en sorte de passer prendre sa fiancée le soir à la sortie de son travail. Pourtant, il restait toujours une ombre au tableau, ombre que Oliver espérait qu'elle disparaisse rapidement.

Quelques jours plus tard, après une nuit câline comme toutes les nuits, Oliver sortit de la douche, lavé et habillé, il avait prévu d'aller au QG avec Felicity afin de discuter de l'équipe de justicier avec Thea qui était revenue en compagnie de Roy et de John. Oliver embrassait langoureusement la jeune femme qui était toujours en nuisette, jamais rassasiée de sa belle.

\- Hum, Oliver, ce n'est pas que cela m'ennuie que tu sois aussi tendre et amoureux, mais si tu continues, on n'est pas parti.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de te partager avec Thea, Roy et John.

\- Pourtant, il va bien falloir !

Se défaisant de son étreinte, malgré le grognement de mécontentement du jeune homme, Felicity filait dans la salle de bains afin de se doucher à son tour. Avant qu'il pût rejoindre sa belle, il fut interrompu par son portable afin plutôt par sa sœur qu'il l'appelait sur son portable. Il restait environ dix minutes au téléphone parlant avec sa sœur puis avec Roy jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse. Il mit fin à la conversation et alla ouvrir et en voyant la personne derrière la porte, son sourire s'effaçait.

\- Oliver Queen ! ? Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je vis ici !

\- Tient dont, voilà qui est fort étrange, je pensais que quand vous aviez rompus ma petite amie, vous aviez quitter ces lieux !

Le fait que ce blanc-bec d'Arthur, car oui c'était lui, appelle Felicity sa petite amie, Oliver eut envie de lui enfoncer une flèche bien placée !

\- C'est exacte, mais voyez-vous Felicity a eue accident de voiture et sa mère n'étant pas sur place, il fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle.

\- Un accident ! ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien.

\- Maintenant oui !

\- Vous me laissez entrer ?

\- Non !

Oliver lui claquait la porte au nez et la verrouillait de l'intérieur pour éviter que cet idiot entre. Il monta à l'étage et se retrouva face à Felicity qui sortait de la salle de bains habillée d'une jupe rouge et d'un petit haut blanc. En voyant le regard de son fiancé, elle l'interrogeait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Ollie ?

\- Ton petit ami est là !

 _Surprise_ \- Quoi ? Arthur ?

\- Oui, je l'ai laissé sur le palier, le temps que je t'annonce sa venue.

Felicity mit sa main sur son bras avant de dire avec le sourire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours jaloux, surtout après les nuits que l'on passe tous les deux ?

Oliver l'attrapa par la taille et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre à nouveau.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas Oliver… Jamais…

\- Ma plus grande peur, c'est de te perdre.

\- Oliver, je te l'ai dit, jamais tu me perdras, tant que l'on partage tout et que tu n'es pas peur de me dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais, oui, c'est idiot mais… Le fait qu'il soit à Star City je… Je me dis qu'il pourrait te faire changer d'avis.

Felicity sourit à son homme avant de l'embrasser tendrement, baiser que Oliver lui rendit avec fougue en laissant sa main passer sous son haut blanc, caressant sa peau nue. Felicity le laissait faire en gémissant doucement tout en levant doucement sa jambe contre sa hanche. Oliver la prit et rapidement, Felicity se retrouva dos contre le mur, ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme sentant son désir contre elle, alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser langoureusement, se fichant pas mal du pauvre Arthur qui était toujours devant la porte. Le manque de souffle mit fin à leur baiser ardent et même si l'envie de s'unir à lui de nouveau s'était manifestée, Felicity le repoussait doucement.

\- Il doit se demander pourquoi je suis si longue…

\- Je sais…

Oliver se fichait bien qu'il attendait comme un idiot devant la porte et laissait ses lèvres dévorer son cou de baiser. Rejetant la tête en arrière, Felicity se laissait faire quelques instants avant de repousser son homme trop insistant.

\- Oliver s'il te plaît !

Hochant la tête, il la laisser reposer au sol et prit un air de chien battu. Sachant très bien qu'il jouait la comédie, Felicity lui donna un tendre baiser avant de se reculer.

\- Aller arrête de faire cette tête-là, tu sais très bien que je vais rompre avec lui, c'est toi que j'aime Oliver et cette bague est le symbole de notre amour.

\- Je sais mon ange mais… Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il a touché ton corps me donne la nausée.

\- Je sais Oliver, comme moi quand tu as couché avec Isabel et d'autres femmes.

\- Mais on n'était pas ensemble… Même si je savais que tu étais amoureuse de moi.

Felicity regardait son homme et vit que cette histoire le faisait encore souffrir malgré les nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble. En baissant les yeux, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, quand elle vit que leur courte étreinte avait accentué le désir du jeune homme, désir qui était bel et bien présent.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas devoir prendre une douche froide afin de détendre Monsieur soldat !

\- C'est ta faute aussi… Tu m'as chauffé et voilà le résultat !

Felicity se mit à rire avant de poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé et en sentant son désir contre ses cuisses, elle s'en voulait de le laisser ainsi, d'autant plus que le fait de savoir qu'elle allait devoir rester seul avec Arthur lui faisait peur. Elle prit alors l'initiative de lui offrir un petit plaisir, plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais offert à un autre homme. Elle posait alors de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes tendit laissait l'une de ses mains descendre au niveau du pantalon d'Oliver qu'elle défit en effleurant son membre qui fit grogner Oliver. Elle mit fin au baiser et se mit à genoux devant lui afin de lui baiser son pantalon ainsi que son boxer et commença de douces caresses sur le sexe de son fiancé. Oliver commençait à gémir n'ayant pas reçu ce type de plaisir durant longtemps étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas offert à une autre femme. Quand il sentit les lèvres et la bouche de son amour contre son désir, il se mordit la lèvre avant de se laisser aller contre le mur en tentant de s'agripper à quelque chose tellement que le plaisir qu'elle lui offrait le rendait fou. Se laissant aller au plaisir qu'elle lui offrait, Oliver gémissait en prononçant le prénom de cette femme qui le rendait complètement fou. Felicity continuait sa douce torture, oubliant complètement qu'Arthur était toujours derrière la porte à patienter comme un idiot. Elle sentit la main d'Oliver se poser dans ses cheveux l'incitant ainsi à continuer de lui offrir ce plaisir inattendu. Ce dernier savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser, tellement que ce plaisir qu'elle lui offrait le rendait dingue.

\- Felicity…

Il tentait de l'arrêter par respect pour elle, ne voulant pas venir ainsi, mais a lieu de s'éloigner, Felicity continuait de plus belle en accentua ses caresses sur le membre d'Oliver qui explosa sans attendre en disant le prénom de sa fiancée. Heureusement que le loft était bien insonorisé, car sinon Arthur aurait certainement entendu ce qui se déroulait à l'étage et aurait compris sans la moindre explication. Du côté du couple, Felicity était remonté au niveau du visage de son homme qu'il l'embrassait sans attendre en la serrant dans ses bras afin de l'embrasser comme il le souhaitait. Le manque de souffle y mit fin, mais ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu te rendre la pareille afin de te prouver à quel point je t'aime…

\- Je sais Oliver… Mais tu dois aller au QG et moi je…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de nommer ce type, Oliver s'emparait une nouvelle fois de la bouche de sa future femme.

\- Tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir, j'aurais une petite surprise à t'offrir.

\- Avec plaisir !

Le couple s'embrassait une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner à regret. Oliver se rendit dans la salle de bains afin de se nettoyer, quand a Felicity, elle se lavait les dents. Descendant tous les deux, Oliver ouvrit la porte afin de laisser Arthur entré.

\- Mon amour tu vas bien ?

Le fait qu'il appelle ainsi rendit jaloux Oliver qui fit appel à une force intérieure afin de ne pas le foutre dehors sans ménagement. Felicity avait bien remarqué l'expression d'Oliver quand Arthur l'avait appelé par ce surnom et décida de lui dire ce qu'elle devait lui dire.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait patienter Arthur, j'étais sous la douche.

\- Ce n'est rien ma chérie !

Arthur s'approchait afin de la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, mais la voix d'Oliver retentit au même moment.

\- Felicity, on se voit tout à l'heure.

\- Oui pas de soucis, j'ai hâte de revoir John et Thea !

Voulant faire comprendre à cet idiot qu'il n'avait plus la moindre chance avant que sa Felicity le lui explique que c'était fini, Oliver l'attirait à lui afin de l'embrasser longuement sur le front. Puis avec un air mauvais sur le visage regarder ce blanc-bec qui le défiait lui aussi du regard. Felicity avait l'impression de se retrouver face à deux mâles dominants prêt à en découdre pour obtenir les faveurs de la femelle dominante du clan.

Une fois seule avec Arthur, Felicity l'invitait à s'asseoir et leur servit quelque chose à boire.

\- Alors comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Queen m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident.

\- Ça va, un accident de voiture qui m'a handicapé pendant un bon mois, mais ça va !

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je serais venu.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- Tu es ma petite amie, c'est normal que je m'inquiète !

À cette évocation, Felicity se tendit sur le canapé en se disant qu'elle devait mettre les choses aux claires au plus vite.

\- Écoute Arthur je…

\- Dis-moi, que dirais-tu de venir avec moi en Angleterre, j'ai parlé de toi à mes parents et ils ont hâte de te rencontrer, mon frère également !

\- Écoute Arthur je…

 _Posant sa main sur sa cuisse_ \- Et on pourrait même annoncer nos fiançailles !

 _Surprise_ \- Que… Quoi ?

Arthur lui sourit et sortit un écrin de sa veste qu'il ouvrit dévoilant une bague luxueuse.

\- Felicity, je t'aime et je… Si tu veux bien de moi comme époux, je serais heureux que tu deviennes ma femme !

Felicity se rendit alors compte de la tournure de la situation et décidait de mettre immédiatement cartes sur tables.

\- Écoute Arthur je… Je suis touchée par ta demande mais je… Je ne peux pas accepter !

 _Surprit_ \- Si ça va trop vite, je comprends, après tout, on est ensemble depuis peu et ta rupture avec Queen est encore récente ! Mais j'attendrais que tu sois prête mon amour, parce que je t'aime.

\- Ce n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ça va trop vite, c'est juste que… Je suis déjà engagée avec quelqu'un !

 _Surprit_ \- Quoi ! ? Mais je pensais que toi et Queen vous… Vous aviez rompu !

Ayant caché sa main gauche jusqu'à présent, elle la dévoilait et Arthur remarqua la bague qu'elle portait à son annulaire.

\- Je croyais que… Toi et moi on…

\- En fait, mon accident de voiture, n'était pas qu'un simple accident de circulation, j'ai été fauché par une voiture alors que je courrais et j'ai failli perdre la vie.

\- Tu courrais ! ? Comment cela ?

Felicity se remémorait la scène.

\- Je travaillais sur un dossier ici au loft et ayant besoin d'un document, je suis retournée au bureau et j'ai vu que Oliver m'avait laissé une lettre dans laquelle il me disait qu'il serait déjà plus de ce monde quand il en prendrait connaissance.

\- Si je comprends bien, ce sale type qu'est Queen est responsable de ton accident ?

 _Élevant la voix_ \- Absolument pas ! _D'une voix calme_ Je me suis alors rappelé des quelques semaines durant lesquels j'ai dû apprendre à vivre sans lui, après que lui et moi nous… Nous étions enfin offerts l'un à l'autre.

\- Et pourquoi était-il parti à ce moment-là ?

\- Il avait des obligations à remplir, des obligations auxquelles il ne pouvait pas échapper !

\- Mais cet accident qui a failli te coûter la vie, c'est à cause de cette lettre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, alors j'ai pris ma voiture afin de le retrouver mais j'ai dû continuer à pied à cause de travaux et j'ai été percuté de plein fouet par une voiture. Après voir fait deux arrêts cardiaques et être tombé dans le coma, j'ai vu certaines choses qui m'ont fait prendre conscience que… Que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans Oliver. À mon réveil, je me suis sentie soulagée qu'il soit là près de moi. Pendant trois semaines, il m'a aidé, avec une jambe dans le plâtre et des côtes cassées, on n'est vraiment empoté.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite pour que tu acceptes sa seconde demande en mariage ?

\- Les choses se sont faites naturellement. On a discuté et on a fini par coucher ensemble!

\- Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

\- Deux semaines.

\- Donc depuis deux semaines, tu me trompes.

\- Non, enfin si… Mais je me voyais mal t'annoncer que je te quittais par téléphone où simple message.

 _Souriant_ \- Étrangement, je me doutais qu'il n'y aurait pas de futur entre nous deux, même si je me suis mis à espérer que peut-être, je me trompais. Lorsque l'on a couché ensemble pour la première fois toi et moi, même si ce fut qu'un murmure, j'ai bien entendu que tu prononçais le prénom d'Oliver, et la fois où tu t'es montré entreprenante le matin, c'est le prénom d'Oliver et non pas le mien que tu as crié.

 _Rougissant_ \- Je… Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Je suis désolé je…

Arthur déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Felicity avant de se retirer aussitôt.

\- J'espère que Queen te rendra heureuse. Mais n'oublie jamais qu'un noble Anglais sera toujours là pour toi en cas de besoin, même si je trouve quelqu'un.

\- Merci Arthur et sache que même si mon cœur a toujours été à Oliver, je t'ai sincèrement aimé.

\- Moi aussi. Tu crois que Queen me permettrait de t'offrir un baiser d'adieu ?

Felicity lui fit un signe positif de la tête et se laissait embrasser par le jeune homme, baiser qui fut très tendre mais elle y mit fin, ne voulant pas tromper l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Tu repars quand ?

\- Je pensais resté quelques jours avec toi mais au vu de la situation, je repars dans la journée.

\- Et pour tes parents ?

 _Lui souriant_ \- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je trouverai quoi dire !

\- On reste amis malgré tout ?

\- Bien sûr Felicity. Je n'ai pas l'intention de couper les ponts à cause d'une rupture sentimentale.

\- Je te raccompagne ?

\- Merci !

Felicity fut contente d'avoir clarifié la situation avec Arthur et contente qu'il reste bon amis malgré tout. Arrivé au QG de la Team, Felicity fut heureuse de revoir John ainsi que Thea et Roy. À la surprise de leurs amis, Oliver prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement. Heureux pour son frère, Thea s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de Felicity pour avoir été odieuse avec elle, mais Felicity n'en tint pas rigueur. Devant les obligations d'Oliver en tant que maire de Star City, il fut convenu qu'il ne mettrait son costume de Green Arrow qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, désirant avant tout à vivre une vie normale avec sa future femme.

Le soir venu, Oliver emmena sa fiancée dîner dans un petit restaurant Italien, où ils furent conduits à une table assez éloignée des autres afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

\- Alors, comme ça s'est passé avec Arthur.

\- Il voulait que je devienne sa femme et que l'on parte tous les deux en Angleterre.

\- Et bien, il ne perd pas de temps ces Anglais. Après à peine un mois de relation quasiment à distance.

\- Je n'aurais pas accepté de toute façon, parce que malgré tout je… Je t'aimais toujours et il le savait !

 _Intrigué_ \- Comment ça ?

\- Lorsque lui et moi avions fait l'amour je… C'est ton prénom que j'ai crié lors de la délivrance.

\- Dois-je me sentir flatté où vexé ?

Felicity lui sourit en posant sa main sur celle de son fiancé.

\- Je te laisse choisir.

\- Alors je vais dire que je suis vexé, car cela signifie qu'il est bien meilleur que moi dans le domaine.

\- Alors à mon tour de te donner mon avis ! Je pense au contraire, que tu es un véritable étalon et que si j'ai d'abord murmuré puis crier ton prénom, c'est parce que, c'est avec toi que je voulais être à ce moment-là et parce que c'est toi que j'aime.

Oliver sourit à l'allusion et l'a regardé intensément avait de lui murmurer presque sensuellement.

\- Alors comme cela, je suis un étalon ! Là, je suis flatté !

Felicity rougit non seulement à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais aussi à l'intonation de voix d'Oliver qui l'a déstabilisé complètement. Elle se reprit avant de lui dire

\- On s'est également embrassé !

 _Surprit_ \- Quoi ! ?

\- Un simple baiser d'adieu Oliver, rien de plus.

Oliver s'enfonçait dans son siège vexé de savoir que cet Arthur avait de nouveau goûté aux lèvres de sa fiancée. Le reste de la soirée, ne se passait pas vraiment comme Oliver l'avait espéré ! Même s'il était content que sa Felicity soit honnête avec lui, il était en colère non pas contre son amour, mais contre cet Arthur qui avait profité de la situation une fois de plus. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas quitter immédiatement cette table et allait se changer afin de planter une flèche dans une certaine partie du corps de cet Anglais.

Felicity, de son côté s'en voulait un peu d'avoir gâché leur soirée qui avait pourtant bien commencé, mais en même temps, étant la future femme d'Oliver, elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui mentir, d'autant plus ce qui avait failli se produire la dernière fois.

Une fois rentrer au loft, alors qu'elle fermait la porte à clé, elle se retrouvait contre cette dernière, le torse d'Oliver contre son dos qui lui tenait les hanches, l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Excuse-moi ! À cause de ma jalousie, la soirée romantique que l'on devait passer tous les deux n'a pas vraiment été romantique.

Pour toute réponse, Felicity se retournait dans ces bras et embrassa son fiancé. Ce dernier la serait contre son torse afin de l'embrasser comme il le souhaitait, le manque de souffle les stoppait.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Oliver, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te parler de cela. Ou plutôt, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tard, mais… Je ne veux pas te mentir Oliver, tu es mon futur époux et je ne veux pas avoir des secrets.

\- Je sais, mais je deviens fou de jalousie dès qu'un homme s'approche trop près de toi et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, même quand nous étions qu'amis, voir ces hommes te reluquer me mettait hors de moi.

Felicity passait ses mains dans son cou avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

\- Je n'aime pas te savoir ainsi jaloux. La jalousie est quelque chose de naturel, mais Oliver je… Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal en étant ainsi jaloux.

\- Avant notre rencontre, je n'étais pas jaloux, mais maintenant, c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Oliver, je ne veux pas que tu sois jaloux, d'autant plus que dans quelques mois, nous seront officiellement mariés et même si je deviens Madame Queen, tu ne pourras pas empêcher les hommes de me regarder comme je ne pourrais pas empêcher les femmes de vouloir être à ma place, c'est dans la nature de l'être humain.

\- Je sais, mais quand il s'agit de toi, c'est plus fort que moi.

Oliver enfouit la tête dans son cou de sa petite amie afin de le dévorer se disant à lui-même qu'elle était vraiment la femme qui lui fallait, étant donné qu'elle savait toujours quels mots employés pour qu'il se sente mieux. Felicity se laissait faire, sachant que son homme avait besoin d'être rassuré. Gémissant d'aise, cela eut pour effet de réveiller le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Ressentant le désir de son fiancé, elle déclara

\- On dirait qu'une certaine partie de ton corps est réveillée.

\- Toujours pour toi mon amour, d'ailleurs, je meurs d'envie de te rendre ce que tu m'as offert tout à l'heure.

\- Humm, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Ah oui !

Oliver passait l'une de ses mains sous la robe de la jeune femme, laissant ses doigts la caresser à travers le tissu de sa petite culotte. Il entendit sa petite amie émettre un léger gémissement de plaisir. Avant même qu'elle lui réponde quoi que se soit, Oliver la soulevait dans ses bras afin de l'emmener dans leur chambre où durant toute la nuit des cris de plaisir retentissent. Une fois encore comblait, épuisait mais heureux, le couple s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce n'est que de nombreuses heures plus tard, allongée contre le torse de son fiancé que Felicity se souvenait de quelque chose.

\- Au faîte Oliver, tu m'avais parlé d'une surprise.

\- C'est vrai, avec tout cela, j'ai oublié.

Oliver se leva se fichant d'être dans son plus simple appareil et prit une enveloppe dans sa veste avant de revenir dans le lit près de sa compagne et lui tendit l'enveloppe en question.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ! ?

\- Ouvre et tu verras !

Intriguée par ce que Oliver lui avait remis, Felicity ouvrit l'enveloppe sous le regard amoureux d'Oliver qui avait hâte de voir son regard s'illuminer, ce qui ne tardait pas.

\- Dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver ? Dis-moi que c'est bien ce que je crois.

 _Avec un sourire charmeur_ \- Non, je n'en ai pas l'impression, où alors nous sommes deux en plein rêve !

\- Tu sais que j'adore Paris, j'ai toujours trouvé cette ville romantique !

\- Je le sais, c'est pour cela, dès la semaine prochaine si tu le souhaites, nous partons tous les deux pour Paris.

\- Oh Oliver, je t'aime tellement !

Felicity se blottit contre son homme avant de le remercier d'une tendre manière, si bien que le couple avait passé quasiment la journée entière au lit à se câliner et à faire l'amour.

 **Épilogue :**

Une semaine plus tard, le couple s'était envolé pour la capitale de la France où ils y passèrent un peu plus de quinze jours. Le dernier jour, du haut de la Tour Eiffel, Felicity était blottie contre son fiancé soucieuse.

\- Quelque chose ne pas ma chérie, depuis deux jours, tu m'as l'air soucieuse.

\- Je pensais juste à quelque chose.

\- Puis-je être dans la confidence ?

\- Je me demandais si… _Marquant une légère pause_ Si tu souhaitais avoir une famille plus tard.

Oliver lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu es devenue ma famille quand tu as accepté de m'épouser.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cela je…

Felicity avalait difficilement sa salive ayant peur de lui dire. Elle décidait qu'un exemple valait mieux qu'un long discours et elle prit la main de son fiancé en la posant sur son ventre. Oliver la regardait d'abord sans comprendre, puis en voyant l'amour de sa vie sourire, il comprit de quoi elle voulait parlait.

\- Tu… Tu es enceinte ?

\- Je l'ai sue avant de partir, mais je voulais te faire la surprise, à Paris, dans cette ville que je trouve si romantique.

\- Quoi, mais pourquoi tu ne me là pas dit, c'est risquer et…

Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son fiancé.

\- Jusqu'à sept mois de grossesse, il n'y a aucun risque et je voulais faire ce voyage avec toi.

\- Tu es enceinte de combien ?

\- De trois semaines. On a conçu cet enfant la nuit de nos intenses retrouvailles.

Oliver sourit de bonheur et embrassa l'amour de sa vie, heureux que le destin lui laisse non seulement une seconde chance avec sa future femme, mais qu'elle lui offre le plus beau des cadeaux que tout homme rêve d'avoir de la femme qu'il aime.

\- I love you

\- I love you too

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Et voilà, cette fois-ci c'est la fin de cet OS où ce Two-Shot comme vous voulez.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette suite et fin, autant que la première partie.**

 **Quelques explications concernant la grossesse de Felicity, elle est enceinte de 5 semaines. Étant donné que quand elle le dit, ils ont conçu cet enfant la nuit de leur retrouvailles après avoir eu cette fameuse discussion.**

 **Concernant le planning à venir des fics :**

 *** Le chapitre 14 de Mission Difficile.**

 **La suite du chapitre 14, à savoir le chapitre 15 n'arrivera pas tout de suite, car mon homme m'a donné une idée qui va bien m'aider pour mettre en avant la fin de cette fic que j'ai déjà écrite en partie.**

 **Une fois que le chapitre 14 de Mission Difficile sera en ligne, il y aura un nouvel OS sur la Saison 5 ainsi qu'une fic dont je ne dévoile rien pour le moment, mais qui sera soit un Cross Over soit une fic dont l'univers sera différent de ce que l'on connaît sur Arrow.**

 **À noter que j'ai toujours deux OS en réserve et une fic en cours d'écriture. Quand j'ai une idée, il faut absolument que je l'écrive, sinon ça ne va pas.**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


End file.
